Quiero robarme a la novia
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: No veía por qué quedarme aquí y presenciar la boda de mi mejor amiga, del amor de mi vida. Voltee a ver la iglesia en la cual ocurriría el evento que arruinaría mi vida, el evento que me separaría de ella. -Me voy Bella, no soportare entregarte a alguien más que no sea yo.-
1. Prefacio

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic, espero que les guste.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, y una parte de la historia es de la película de quiero robarme a la novia, pero tendrá modificaciones mías.**

_**Quiero robarme a la novia**_

-Bella por favor no. No te cases con Alec

-¿Por qué hasta ahorita Edward?

-Bella por favor, por favor, no te cases con Alec.

-Todo este tiempo Edward. ¿Por qué hasta ahorita?

-No lo sé Bella, no lo se.

-Solo tienes miedo de perder a tu mejor amiga, tienes miedo de perderme.

- Bella, por favor no lo hagas.

-Mañana me casare con Alec, Edward, necesito a alguien que en verdad me ame-Esas simples palabras destruyeron mi corazón.

Recargue mi frente en la puerta-Me voy Bella, no soportare entregarte a alguien más que no sea yo.

Me aleje antes de entrar a mi habitación voltee a ver su puerta.

-Tienes razón, tengo miedo de perder a lo que más amo.

**¿Qué tal?**

**¿Les llama la atención?**


	2. Entrando a mi vida

**Hola!**

**Aquí esta el primer capitulo!**

**Como ya he dicho se basara un poco en la película con el mismo nombre que el fic, pero cambiare cosas.**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

_**Entrando a mi vida**_

**Edward P.O.V**

-Hey Edward!-Grito Emmett-¿Cuántas llevas?

-3 cervezas y 4 chicas-Conteste buscando mi próxima conquista

Jazz río-Y apenas llevamos dos horas aquí.

-¡Hey! Tenemos 16 ¡la noche es larga y joven!

- ¿Han visto a Alice?-dijo Jazz

-Esta con Rose en su cuarto, se andan cambiando por algo más cómodo-Dijo Emmett ya un poco borracho

-¿Qué hora es?-Dijo Jazz sacudiendo su cabeza, al pobre tipo lo habíamos obligado a tomar aunque sea una.

-Las 2 am, no debe de haber nadie en los dormitorios-Dijo Emmett

-Hay que aprovechar que no hay profesores en el edificio y vayamos a la biblioteca-Grite como loco.

Me fuí observando a cada chica.

-¡He fiesta!-Grite apenas entramos a la biblioteca

Estaba completamente sola, solo había una chica.

Me acerque para ver lo que estaba haciendo, la rata de biblioteca estaba estudiando ¡Estudiando en viernes de fiesta!

-¡Eh Nena!-Dije con la voz que hacia cada vez que quería a una chica.

La chica ni me volteo a ver, frunci el ceño. Me puse a su costado y me puse en cuclillas

-¡Hey nena te estoy hablando!-Dije tomándola de la cintura y girandola, cuando vi su cara se me hizo hermosa, cabello color chocolate hasta los hombros, labios perfectos, hermosa nariz, los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en mi vida entera, luego vi su entrecejo fruncirse.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Me sueltas?-Dijo golpeando mis manos.

Ella sería la próxima chica en probar lo que Edward Cullen puede hacer.

-Un libro de arte en el siglo 19 ¿Eh?, sabes en mi habitación tengo un piano, podemos subir si quieres-dije acercándome a ella, y volviéndola a tomar de la cintura

Ella me dio una cachetada, me tome la mejilla y sonreí -Acercate de nuevo y te verás en el piso llorando-Dijo señalándome con su diminuto dedo-Te conozco ¿Sabes?-me le quede viendo divertido y fascinado, era la primera chica que me rechazaba-Eres el tipio de chico que se esconde a través del sexo por miedo al amor, vas de chica en chica y nunca prometes nada más que una noche de pasión, me das asco ¿Sabes?

Se levanto y se estaba yendo

Me pare y la segui-Mi nombre es Edward ¿el tuyo?

-Isabella Swan-Dijo sin voltear

-¿Sabes? Eso fue fascinante-dije alcanzándola

-¿Qué?-Volteo a verme

-La honestidad ¡Ame eso!-Dije sonriendo

-Supongo que de nada, eso hacen los… amigos-Dijo sonriendo-Dime Bella

-Bella-sonreí

.

10 años después

.

-¿Nos vemos hoy en la noche?-Dijo Irina

-No. Lo siento tengo una regla. Y no veo a nadie después, simplemente desaparezco.

-Pero…

-A nadie-La interrumpi

Tome mi camisa y me Sali.

¡Diablos ya eran las ocho, me ha de estar esperando!

Corri a la cafetería

-Buenas tardes señor ¿gusta algo?-Dijo la chica coqueteándome

-Si, serían una frapuchino de moka, y otro capuchino también de moka pero con crema batida sin chispitas muy poco chocolate y lleno solo el setenta por ciento.

La conocía mejor que a mi mismo

Los tome y vi que en mi café estaba un numero , le sonreí y le guiñe un ojo.

Salí a toda prisa.

Camine hasta que ví el conocido museo.

Entre y la vi. Estaba subida a una escalera para guardar su adorado libro del arte del siglo 19

Deje los cafes en la mesa.

-¡Bella te he dicho que algún día te caeras!-Le grite

Bella grito asustada y cayó, ¡Diablos!

Me puse abajo y la cache-Te lo dije

Bella río y me dio un pequeño golpee en el hombro-Eres un tarado Edward

Hice un puchero-Me dijiste tarado

-Y tu me tiraste-Se río

Le sonreí con su sonrisa favorita-Te traje tu café exactamente como a ti te gusta.

Me sonrío-¡Gracias!

-¿Ya sales?

-Claro

Fuimos platicando rumbo a nuestra pastelería favorita.

-¿Qué pediré?-Dije empezando nuestro juego

-¿Una dona espolvoreada?-Bella me sonrio

-No-alce mis cejas

-¿Un panqueque con chispas de chocolate y miel?

-No, eso lo pedí ayer Bells-dije despeinándole, ella rio

-¡Un pastelito de crema!-dijo saltando emocionada sabiendo que había atinado

-Eres tan buena-Dije abrazándola, ambos reímos.

La cola era larga, pero como no, si era la mejor panadería del mundo, pero al menos este juego hacia que el tiempo pasara rápido

Mientras comíamos nuestro pan fuimos a visitar el mercado de las cosas viejas, Bella y yo compartíamos muchas cosas en común, como el que nos gustaran las cosas del siglo 19.

.

-Vamos a comer

-¿A dónde?-dijo Bella volteándose, la tenía abrazada así que le costo un poco de trabajo voltearse, cuando lo hizo nuestras bocas quedaron a centímetros, pero yo nunca la besaría, ella era mi mejor amiga

-A la ¿comida china?

-¡Genial me encanta!-Sonreí por su entusiasmo, así era mi Bella

Entramos y los meseros no saludaron, siempre veníamos los Domingos asi que nos conocían muy bien.

Le abrí la silla

-Entonces le dijiste la regla numero ¿dos?-Dijo Bella riendo

-No, la dos, es la que dice que "No contacto físico además del acto"

-¿O sea?

-Ya sabes que yo no soy de abrazos ni nada de eso.

-Pero…Me abrazas a mi-dijo Bella confundida

-Pero tu eres diferente, eres mi mejor amiga, me gusta tenerte en mi vida.

Bella sonrio, y en eso llego la mesera

-¿Qué quieren?

-Dos ensaladas, camarones, y bollos a vapor

-Gracias

-¿De que?-le sonreí

-Sabes que amo lo frito-río-Me cuidas-dijo con ternura

-Siempre Nena

Comimos sin prisa disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-Y entonces me dijeron que-

Mi teléfono la interrumpio

Le indique con la mirada que continuara contándome

-Te llaman

-No voy a interrumpir el tiempo que paso contigo por una llamada Bells-Dije mirándola dándole a entender que era obvio

-Bueno, como te decía me dijeron que les gusto mucho mi pintura, y que la mandarían a Italia.

-¡Que bueno Bells!

-Lo se –Sonrío-Es muy importante para mi eso.

-Bella, me ¿harías un favor?

-¿Cuál?

-¿Me acompañarías a la graduación de Emmett? ¡Porfa!-Le hice un puchero

-¡Edward! Sabes que yo odio las fiestas-Dijo haciendo su puchero natural

-Pero le harías un gran favor a tu mejor amigo-Hice mi puchero más pronunciado

-Ed, sabes que con eso siempre me convences, no es justo. ¿Por qué no llevas a una de las chicas con las que te acuestas?

-Regla numero 5, no van a entrometerse en cosas personales.

-O claro olvide esa regla

-¿Entonces Belli Bells?

Suspiro rendida, sonreí sabía que había ganado

**¿Qué tal, les esta gustando?**

**Reviews?**

**The mysterious eyes**


	3. La Despedida

**Los personajes le pertencen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**La Despedida**

**Edward P.O.V**

-¿Estas cómoda?-Le pregunto a Bella que esta acostada en mi pecho y la estoy abrazando

-Mucho. Gracias

Suena mi celular

-Habla Edward-Digo sin moverme de la posición en la que me encuentro, estoy muy comodo.

-¡Ey Eddie!-Habla una chica sabrá Dios su nombre

-¿Qué pasa?-Digo fastidiado, ¡Estaba con Bella!.

-¿Qué tal si voy a tu casa?-Dijo

-Nena ya te dije que ninguna mujer puede entrar a mi casa, es una de las reglas-Y corte la llamada

-No se si me siento alagada o me ofendo Edward-Dijo Bella riendo

-¿Por?-Voltee a verla con la ceja alzada

-Pues estoy en tu casa, y soy mujer

-Sip, pero tu no eres una de mis conquistas-dije riendo-Ya no trato de acostarme contigo-Reí mas

-Menos mal-Bella también rio- Me acuerdo que asi nos conocimos-Bella se puso seria y me vio directamente, lo cual hizo que yo también parara de reír-¿Por qué dejaste de intentar?-Pregunto intrigada

Sonreí-Me gusta tenerte en mi vida

Bella me abrazo-Bueno ya me voy a mi casa, tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta

-Estas hermosa-Dije cuando la vi, con su vestido azul, le ofreci mi brazo y lo tomo.

Nos iríamos caminando ya que el lugar estaba cerca

-Gracias-Sonrio

-¿Y yo?-le guiñe un ojo

-Más o menos-Rio y yo me quede parado, ella me tomo ventaja.

Frunci el ceño, no me acostumbraba a que Bella fuera la única chica a la que los encantos de Edward Cullen no le hicieran efectos

-¡Hey!-Dije dándole un zape cuando la alcance- Te gusta bajarme el autoestima ¿Verdad?

-No.-Rio y me volteo a ver- Soy la única persona que evita que te crezca la cabeza casanova.

Rodee sus hombros con mi brazo y seguimos caminando

Cuando llegamos lo primero que hicimos fue felicitar a Emmet y a Rosalie.

Nos encontramos a Jasper y a Alice, los cuales ya llevaban tres años de casados.

Emmett y Rosalie se habían comprometido pero no se casarían hasta terminar la universidad lo cual ya habían hecho.

Fuimos a la barra

-¿Gustan algo?-dijo el mesero

-Tengo antojo de un pastel ¿y tu?-Me dijo Bella

-Igual, uno de chocolate por favor y ¿tu?-dije volteando a verla

-De limón-

Cuando llegaron se veían extremadamente deliciosos

-¿Puedo probar el tuyo?-dije Tomando una cucharada de su pastel, sabía que no me diría que no

Bella tomo una cucharada del mio, ella igual sabía que no se lo negaría.

-Mmm muy rico-Dije después de tragar-Creo que a partir de ahora pediré de Limon

-No, porque si no yo no podre tomar de tu pastel

Volteamos a la pista y estaban Jasper y Alice bailando mientras se besaban.

Bella nos miraba con ternura y se veía que tenía ganas de bailar.

-Diablos-Dije cuando la vi entrar

-¿Qué?

-Tanya Denali, la chica es la secretaria de mi papá, esta obsesionada conmigo y la verdad me da miedo. Ven baila conmigo

Rodee con mis brazos sus cintura y ella poso sus manos en mis hombros

Esto….se sentía….bien

Bailamos lentamente y muy juntitos

-Hola-Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos y su melosa voz me asusto

-Emm ¿Hola?

-¿Quién es ella?-Dijo señalando a Bella

-Es mi…mi …mi novia.-Dije seguro y dándole un beso en la mejilla-¿Verdad princesa?

-¿princesa?-Dijo Tanya frunciendo el ceño-Según mi blog, tu no dices palabras dulces a nadie

-Eh…pero…pero es que ella es importante, estoy…ena-Carraspee-enamorado

Vi por el rabillo del ojo que Bella trataba de no reír-Si corazón, también yo estoy enamorada

-Emm Tanya si nos disculpas, estábamos hablando, retírate por favor

Tanya hizo un pequeño berrinche y salio, continue bailando con Bella siguiendo el camino que Tanya hacía la salida

Tener a Bella entre mis brazos se sentía bien, me sentía completo, eso….estaba mal, ella era mi mejor amiga

Cuando Tanya salio, me separé bruscamente de Bella.

-Listo

Voltee a verla y estaba aturdida

-Salgamos de aquí

Tome su mano y salimos.

Caminamos por Central Park.

-Toma mi chaqueta no te vayas a enfermar

-Gracias-cubri sus hombros y la pegue a mi para calentarla

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te conte, sobre que enviaron un cuadro mio a Italia?-Dijo

-Si, es lo único en lo que pienso-Sonreí

Bella golpeo delicadamente mi brazo

-Voy a viajar a Italia Ed- ¡¿Qué?! Pare bruscamente

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-dije sin aire

-Seis semanas Ed-dijo Bella volteando al piso

-Tu enserio querías esto-afirme, recordando sus palabras

-Si, es la mejor oportunidad que me han dado

-Felicitaciones Bells-Dije sonriéndole, aunque me encontraba triste, no la vería por tres semanas

-Gracias-Bella me abrazo, y yo le correspondí el abrazo

Caminamos hasta el puente

-¡WOW! Seis semanas Bella ¿Qué hare sin ti nena?-Bella puso los ojos en blanco

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas Edward-Dijo, y obviamente entendí el doble sentido-Tal vez encontrar a alguien, a una persona a la que le digas, no se, un "te amo" o uses una palabra de cariño que no sea "nena"-Dijo Bella riendo pero se veía seriedad en sus ojos.

-Hey, a los humanos no se les dice "te amo"-Dije incrédulo.-Y sabes que "nena" lo uso para mis conquistas y a ti de cariño Bells-Guiñe un ojo

O sea, YO, EDWARD CULLEN , decir "Te amo" sería el apocalipsis.

-Te extrañare Bells-Dije haciendo un puchero

-También yo Edward-la abrace

**¿Qué tal les parecio?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Me mandaron un review diciendo que si sería corto o largo.**

**La verdad no se, si hago largo los capítulos, el fic será corto, si los capítulos son mas cortos, el fic será largo.**

**¿Qué prefieren?**

**¿Reviews?**

**The mystrious eyes.**


	4. Odio Italia

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Edward. P.O.V**

**Odio Italia**

-Mierda Mierda mierda-Dije como lo hacia cada hora.

Extrañaba mucho a Bella, y apenas llevaba dos días de haberse ido. ¡Como viviría seis semanas!

Agarre todas las cosas necesarias para irme al club a jugar un rato con Jasper, Emmett, Jacob y Seth.

.

.

-¿Qué tal chavos?-Dije saludándolos en general-¿Y Jake?

-Se quedo en casa ,esta muy cansado, el bebe no los deja dormir-Dijo Seth que era su hermano

-Ya me imagino lo que me va a tocar a mi al tener un hijo-Dijo Jasper asustado

-Pero ahí van ustedes, de tontos a quererse casar-Dijo Seth moviendo su cabeza

-Seth deberías intentarlo, estar con solo una chica, es genial amar a alguien-dijo Emmett con el ya conocido brillo en sus ojos.

-Y gastar dinero en citas y flores y esas cursilerías. No gracias-Dijo Seth riendo-YO soy feliz teniendo a miles de chicas sin compromiso alguno, no me siento vacio. ¿O no Edward?

-Exacto-Respondi botando el balon-Yo soy feliz teniendo a chicas diferentes todas las noches y luego viendo a Bella en la tarde

-Que bueno que tu si-Dijo Jasper

-¿Qué?-Dije parando el balón

-Me refiero a que. ¿Tu crees que Bella es feliz saliendo contigo todos los días después de que tu te acuestas con varias chicas?

-¿Por que no? Es mi mejor amiga-dije diciéndolo como si fuera obvio

-Edward, Bella tiene 27 años, puedo asegurarte que su "felices para siempre" no es verte todos los días y acabando soltera por siempre.

Frunci mi ceño-Piensalo Edward-Dijo Emmett viéndome serio-El ultimo novio que Bella tuvo fue hace dos años, el dichoso Mike Newton, la corto porque decía que pasaba más tiempo contigo que con él.

-Pero ella es parte fundamental para mi, no puedo dejarla.

.

.

Estaba en la cafetería y había pedido un pastel de chocolate y otro de limón

Le daba una cucharada a cada uno intercaladamente, imaginaba que Bella se encontraba mi lado riendo y abrazandome como me gustaba que lo hiciera.

-Esto es absurdo, ella no esta aquí-Me pare y deje el dinero en la mesa, vi a una joven guapa observándome, pero simplemente me retire, extrañaba a Bella, la quería conmigo.

La llame.

-Hola-Dijo Bella quedamente

-¡Bella! Te extraño

-También yo Edward, ¿se te ofrece algo?

-¿Qué tal esta haya el cielo?-No sabia de que hablar solo sabia que quería escuchar su voz

-Oscuro, Edward son las tres de la mañana-Dijo Bella molesta

-Oh cierto diferencia de horario, perdón, adiós Bella que descances-

-Adios Edward-Y colgó

.

.

-Okay veamos Victoría ¿que quieres?

-No podemos ir a otro pastelería esta tiene una cola muy grande

-No, es la mejor pastelería del mundo. Mira haremos un juego que hara el tiempo más rápido

-¿Cuál?

-Adivina ¿Qué pediré?

-¿Para que?-Dijo confusa

-Es el juego. Adivina

-una galleta

¬¬ -Se más especifica

-Una galleta…GIGANTE

-Sabes mejor si vamos a otro lugar-Dije tomando su mano y moviéndola a otro lado

.

.

.

-¿Vamos a comer comida china?

-Claro

.

.

-Me da por favor: un pollo frito, los bollos fritos, y los camarones remojados en aceite.

La voltee a verla incrédulo-Es demasiado frito, es malo para tu salud

-Hay no te quejes, vamos come-Dijo acercándome el pollo frito a la boca con los palillos

-No-dije alejando mi cara y en eso se le callo y quedo en mi ropa manchándola

-Upps

-Gracias-Dije mirándola feo

.

.

Ibamos caminado por las calles.

-¿Y que? ¿Vamos a tu casa?-Dijo abrazandome, me separe de su abrazo. Solo Bella podía abrazarme.

-No. Ninguna mujer entra a mi casa. Y tengo algo importante que hacer. Adios….

-Victoria

-Si. Tu adiós

-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Tengo reglas, y no las rompo.

Me fui directo a mi casa.

Marque el ya muy conocido celular.

Un pitido

Dos

Tres

-Bu…ee…no-Se cortaba

-¿Bella?

-Bu…eeee….eee…no

-Bellis ¿Escuchas?

-Ed…..w….rt

-Bella

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP

-Odio Italia-Dije antes de acostarme

.

.

Pasaron dos semanas horrendas y pensar que todavía me faltaban cuatro me hacia querer llorar.

-Cariño en que piensas-dijo la chica de turno que tenía en frente de mi

-En algo-¿Qué le importaba?-Voy al baño- me levante y fui

¡Diablos deje mi celular ahí!

Regrese corriendo y estaba sonando

Corri a toda velocidad

Lo agarre-Bueno bueno!-dije alarmado-Mierda colgaron

-¿Quién era?

Vi el identificador de llamadas y era Bella MIERDA MIERDA MIERDA

-Alguien muy importante-Dije triste, no había podido hablar ninguna vez con ella.

.

.

Estaba lloviendo y yo me encontraba en una banca de Central Park, estaba completamente empapado.

Volteaba a ver hacia el puente en el que había hablado con Bella por ultima vez antes de que se fuera.

Lloré, por primera vez en mis veintisiete años ¡LLORE!

-Cuanto te extraño Bella-Dije abrazándome a mi mismo, anhelando que fueran sus brazos los que me rodearan.

Me imaginaba a Bella y a mi bailando y saltando como niños chiquitos bajo la lluvia como siempre lo hacíamos cuando llovia.

-Creo que siento algo hacia ti-Dije sorprendido de lo que había salido de mi boca sin previo aviso.

Sonreí hacia mis palabras, luego reí, que cliché tan más conocido "enamorado de mi mejor amiga".

.

.

Estabamos en mi casa tomando un poco-Emmett, siento algo hacia Bella-A Emmett se le cayo el vaso en el cual tenia su whisky

-¿Escuche bien?-Dijo incrédulo Jasper haciendo eco a los pensamientos de Emmett

-Bella me gusta-Jasper también dejo caer su vaso.

-¡Caray pueden dejar de desperdiciar mi whisky!-dije exaltado

-Edward…Cullen…enamorado-Dijo Emmett incrédulo, pronunciando cada palabra lentamente como si juntas no quedaran bien, luego rompió a reír-Ya güey, ¿Dónde están las cámaras? ¿O es el día de los inocentes?

Jasper seguía incrédulo, al güey lo conocía desde pañales y el bien sabía que odiaba todo eso del amor y noviazgos y así.

-¿Y que haras?

-Le dire apenas regrese-Dije con convicción dándole un trago al whisky.-Le dire que me gusta y me gustaría intentar algo, sin compromisos nada de matrimonio y esas cosas.

Jasper resoplo y le dio un golpe con la palma a Emmett en el pecho-Este güey sigue sin saber lo que es estar en una relación.

Emmett río, y se tomo su copa de un sopetón, sacudió su cabeza-Mira güey para tener una relación tranquila y buena, debes de darle dedicación, el amor no crece en los arboles-Emmett rio ante su ocurrencia, Jasper le dio un zape

-Si quieres que Bella también corresponda tus sentimientos, debes de ser "cursi" Edward-Dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro, le hice una mirada de "Explicame"-Darle flores, chocolates, regalos, abrazarla, invitarla a cenar, ir al cine, _be-sar-la –_dijo Jasper lentamente, él sabía que yo y evitaba lo más posible besar a las chicas con las que me acostaba ya que un beso era más personal, implicaba más.

Me imagine llevando a Bella al cine pasando mi brazo por sus hombros, dándole flores, llamándola más de lo que ya lo hacia, decir que era mi novia, _besarla_, una boba sonrisa se formo en mi rostro.

-¡Mira esa sonrisa hombre!-Gritaba Emmet.

-Ya déjame niñato-Dije divertido

-¿Entonces?

-Apenas llegue le diré que sea mi novia.

Sono un mensaje en mi celular

_Edward, llego con una semana de anticipación. Nos vemos mañana, tengo algo muy importante que contarte, así que cancelas tus planes y nos vemos mañana a las ocho en el restaurante que esta en la esquina de la calle de la pastelería._

_Con cariño Bella._

Sonreí, -Al parecer los planes se adelantan y mañana le dire

_Genial, tambien yo tengo que hablar contigo_

_Con cariño Edward_

-Hay Bella-suspire- no sabes ni lo que te espera.

**¿Qué tal les parecio?**

**¿reviews?**

**Les invito a ver mis one-shoots y los demás fics.**


	5. Siguiente paso- Impedir la boda

**Nota importante al final**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

**Siguiente paso**

**Impedir la boda**

**Edward P.O.V**

Abrir los ojos, ver el reloj, ¡Agh! Todavía es temprano, acostar mi cabeza, cerrar los ojos.

Abrir los ojos, ver el reloj, ¡Agh! Todavía es temprano, acostar mi cabeza, cerrar los ojos.

Abrir los ojos, ver el reloj, ¡Agh! Todavía es temprano, acostar mi cabeza, cerrar los ojos.

Esa fue la rutina de toda la noche, hasta que el sueño me vencio y me levanto el despertador a las seis de la mañana

_¿Para que te levantas temprano si la cena es en la noche?_

Callate, debo de arreglarme

_¡Claro! Con 14 horas de anticipación, que hombre Cullen_

La maldita voz en mi cabeza hablo con sarcasmo

Muerete

Camine a mi closet, ¿que usaría hoy?

Saque todas las camisas de mi closet

Dure tres horas probándome una por una ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡TRES MALDITAS HORAS!

¿Cómo las mujeres aguantan esto?

Ya entiendo porque Bella odia ir con Alice

¿Cuál diantres usaba?

Bella siempre me hacia cumplidos cuando usaba una camisa de botones arriba de una blanca.

Agarre una playera blanca y saque mi camisa favorita azul, a Bella le gustaba el azul, sonreí, perfecto.

Trate de peinarme, pero o me veía nerd, o me veía forzado.

A la China, a Bella le gusta pasar los dedos por mi cabello, asi que lo dejare desarreglado.

Me puse loción, desodorante y me lave los dientes.

Voltee a ver el reloj, eran las 5, diablos llevaba once horas arreglándome.

_Como ya dije, pareces marica._

Dejame.

Ultimo vistazo al espejo. Perfecto. Lo se soy un arrogante.

Sali rumbo al restaurante, cuando iba llegando cambie un poco el rumbo para pasar por una florería.

Pedi un ramo grande de gardenias, sabía que Bella amaba su olor.

Camine rumbo al restaurante listo.

Entre al restaurante, y Bella estaba sentada en la barra dándome la espalda, veía como si hablara con alguien, pero solo podría ver una bola de hombres, asi que no sabia con quien hablaba, tal vez era el barman.

Camine con las flores en mi espada, sonreí ampliamente se veía tan hermosa, Bella volteo y cuando me vio sonrio con su hermosa sonrisa, se bajo del banco y empezó a correr hacia mi.

Amplie más mi sonrisa, cuando estaba a punto de enseñarle las flores ella volteo y jalo a alguien con ella.

La sonrisa que tenía fue remplazada por un gesto de intriga.

Cuando vi que jalaba a un _hombre_ con ella, la realidad me golpeo como balde de agua fría, todo paso en cámara lenta, empece a darme la vuelta para alejarme.

Cuando choque con alguien.

Platos, vasos, todo cayo al suelo, el hombre pesaba millones, y yo no podía respirar.

-Edward-Escuche el grito de Bella

Me levante rápido.

Dos meseros más me estaban ayudando a levantar

-toma tus flores-Dijo uno

-¿Trajiste flores?-Dijo bella confundida

-No, son suyas-dije bloqueando la mano que me estaba entregando las flores.

-No, señor son suyas.

-Veinte dólares y son suyas-Susurre, el señor extendió su mano y yo le pase el billete.

-Perdon por la confusión, son de mi compañero-dijo para retirarse.

-¡Edward!-Bella salto y me abrazo del cuello, yo le correspondi el abrazo igual de entusiasmado.-Te extrañe tanto, tus llamadas no llegaban a Italia.

-Lo note, también yo te extrañe Bells-dije bajándola para ver sus hermosos ojos, y atrás de ella pude ver que había un hombre viéndonos.

-Tengo que presentarte a alguien.-Asentí. Tomo mi mano y me guio hacia el tipo

-Edward, él es Alec, Alec, el es Edward, mi mejor amigo-Dijo Bella sonriendo como nunca.

-Hola Edward-dijo el tal Alec

-Hey-Dije asintiendo, y achicando mis ojos, tenía la mala espina de que este tipo se metería en mi camino.

-Edward-Bella reprocho haciendo un tierno puchero-No te pongas en papel de "Mejor Amigo celoso"

Mierda

-¿Debería?-Dije temeroso

Bella sonrio y solto mi mano para ponerse al costado de "Alec" y tomar SU mano-Alec es mi prometido.

La sonrisa que pudo hacer salido al estar con ella, se esfumo muy muy lejos.

-Tu…¿Qué?-dije inseguro de querer volver a escuchar la palabra.

-Su prometido-Alec sonrio y beso a Bella

_Estúpido Estúpido Estúpido Estúpido MASTODONTE_

Por primera vez en el día concorde con la voz en mi cabeza.

Se separaron sonriendo, desvie la vista, era demasiado para mi la escena.

¿Esto sentiría Bella cada vez que me veía abrazar a una conquista?

_No, idiota, tu sientes esto porque te gusta, ella como podrás ver, no siente nada hacia ti. Mejor seguir en la guerra como su amigo, que alejado como su enemigo._

-¡que bien!-dije con entusiasmo fingido

Nos sentamos a comer.

-Estaba llamándote, pero no se porque no contestabas, tu sabes de mi miedo a la obscuridad, imagínate, yo sola en el pasillo del hotel perdida, sola-Bella remarco riendo, mientras con su mano acariciaba la de Alec-Estaba completamente oscuro, y yo caminaba como loca buscando mi cuarto, cuando como siempre por mi torpeza tropecé y caí sobre Alec-los dos rieron, fingi una risa, la cual calle cuando Alec le dio un pico a mi Bella _¿Tu Bella?_ SI, MI bella-el me guio, y llegamos a la cafetería del restaurante y nos tomamos un café entre risas.

-Cuando llego la hora de irse, simplemente no me pude imaginar un mundo sin ella-Dijo Alec mirando a Bella, _puaj la contamina con su mirada, Edward, dale un buen puñetazo _-Y le pedi matrimonio

-¡Y acepte!-Dijo Bella emocionada mientras me enseñaba su anillo

_Mierda es grande_

-Edward, si tu te casaras yo pediría que me escogieras para ser tu padrino, asi que- Esto no me daba buena espina-¿Serías mi Dama de honor?-Dijo Bella con otro puchero -Tambien me gustaría que me entregaras en la iglesia, ya que sabes que Charlie no esta ya con nosotros.

-Yo…-Me quede sin voz

-Piensalo Edward por favor-Bella hizo el puchero que sabia que me derretía.

-Lo pensare-dije levantándome de mi asiento-Que tengan un buen provecho, _gusto_ en conocerte Alec-dicho esto Sali del restaurante ¿ahora que diablos hacia?

Llegue a mi cuarto y me tire en mi cama.

Bella se casaba, y sabía que ella sería la única mujer a la que yo podría tener cerca de mi sin ninguna incomodidad.

Llame a Jasper-¿Hola?-dijo Jazz

-Jasper-Le conte Todo hasta la propuesta de Bella

Jasper rio-¿Dama de honor? Ya te quiero ver en vestido nena-Dijo Jasper riendo más.

-Calla-Musite

-¿Y que dijiste?

-Que lo pensaría

Hubo unos segundos de silencio

-Acepta-Dijo Jasper

-¿Qué? Estas loco-Afirme

-Será más fácil impedir la boda por dentro-Bingo, Jasper tenía una mente malvada

-CIERTO-Casi grite

-Okay nena, entonces ya sabes que hacer-Jasper rio como loco y colgó

Me acosté, diablo perdería mi masculinidad a cambio de tener a mi mejor amiga conmigo. Valía la pena

Siguiente paso

Impedir la boda

**¿Qué tal chicas?**

**Les gusto?**

**Reviews?**

**Voy a tardarme en actualizar debido a que operarona mi madre y yo tengo que cuidar de mi hermana y no me deja escribir**

**Asi que perdón por las tardanzas.**

**BYE!**

**Gracias por sus reviews y espera.**


	6. Eres una asco de DDH

**Quiero robarme a la novia.**

**Lamento la tardanza pero como ya he avisado tengo problemas en la escuela que me dificulta el poder actualizar**

_**Eres una asco de DDH**_

-Eso es demasiado gay-Dijo Seth

-Es su única salida-Dijo Emmett, nunca lo había visto tan burlonamente serio.

-Enserio quieres estar con ella muchacho-Dijo Jasper dándome una palmada en mi espalda.

-Más de lo que crees, cuando descubri que la necesitaba en mi vida, pensé que era solo un cariño hacia ella. Pero cuando supe que ella estaba con otro, sentí mmm no se, solo se que eso me hizo saber que es más que cariño.

-¿Celos?-Dijo Emmett-Tal vez…la _amas_

Gruñi-Yo…no amo-Dije seguro.

-Entonces…¿Haras todo esto, solo por cariño, y no porque le aseguras una vida junto a ti? ¿Le quitaras la oportunidad de casarse y tener una vida feliz al lado del hombre que ama?

Esa oración dolia mucho.

-Tal vez-Agache mi mirada-Tal vez debería dejar que su boda continue

-¿Estas loco?-Dijo Jasper- Independientemente de lo que sea que pienses, Bella lo acaba de conocer, es imposible o muy raro que este enamorada-Dijo sacudiéndome de los hombros-Amigo, nunca había visto tanta felicidad en tu mirada como cuando nos dijiste que te gustaba, puedo apostar lo que quieras a que _eso _no es un simple cariño, Edward tu estas _enamorado_-Dijo lentamente Jasper

-¿Enamorado?- mi voz sono extraña con esa palabra-¡Por Dios soy EDWARD CULLEN! El rey de "me acuesto y desaparezco" Grite-Amor no es una palabra que vaya conmigo.

-Edward-Emmet ejerció fuerza en mi hombro para que me sentara de nuevo-Bella lleva diez años de amistad contigo y no puedes estar en paz sin ella ¿En serio no piensas ni con un poquito de esperanza, el que estes enamorado?

-Enamorado-Dije lentamente para mi.

_¿Enamorado?_

_Bella_

_MI Bella_

_La quiero_

_No, la amas._

_Bells_

_Mi Bells_

_¿enamorado?_

_Perdidamente enamorado_

_-_La…amo-Dije en un susurro

Emmett y Jasper sonrieron-¿Qué?

-¡La amo!-Grite feliz, me sentí tan feliz que podría jurar que escuche la canción de "Gonna fly now"

-Ahora hay que evitar la boda-En eso la "música" se apago.

-Mierda no me acordaba de eso-Dije sentándome de nuevo deprimido, lagrimas amenazaban con salir, ahora que había descubierto mis sentimientos, el dolor era más fuerte

-¿Y que tal si no puedo?-dije susurrando

-La pierdes-Dijo secamente Emmet.

Levante la mirada dolido, ¿No pudo ser un poco más delicado? ¡¿De que hablaba, ese tema no es delicado?!  
-Para siempre-Termino Jasper

-¿Pa-Para siempre?-no lo había pensado, podía seguir siendo mi amiga, pero nunca estaría conmigo.

-Hay que planearlo todo bien-Jasper me guiño un ojo.

Saque mi celular.

_Bella, estoy ansioso por ser tu dama de honor ¬¬ XD._

_Edward_

Les enseñe mi mensaje y chiflaron.

Enviado.

Esperamos.

Sonó mi celular.

_Genial Edward! ¡Enserio es algo importante para mi el que tus seas parte fundamental en mi boda!_

_Te veo en una hora en el café que esta por central park, nuestro favorito_

_Te quiero!_

_Eres mi mejor amigo._

_Bella_

No sabía si sonreír por ser su amigo o llorar porque tal vez solo seremos amigos.

-Bueno chavos, nos vemos luego-Dije tomando mi chaqueta-Estan en su casa.

-¡Lo sabemos!-Escuche el coro de los hombres y rei

….

…

...

….

…

...

….

…

..

.

-¡Bella!-Dije corriendo a ella, la cargue y le di vueltas. Bella se agarro de mi cuello y rio.

¡Cuanto la amaba!

¿Cómo apenas me di cuenta?

-Me alegra que estes aquí Ed-Dijo Bella cuando la baje.

-No te dejare en esto sola peque-Dije sonriéndole.

-¿Peque? Bella sonriendo tiernamente-Alguien ya amplio su vocabulario-Le guiñe un ojo

-No mas _nena_

Bells río.

-¿Y entonces quienes más?

-Emm ya llegan-Dijo Bella mirando hacia abajo

-Algo me escondes-Afirme mientras levantaba su mentón con mis dedos.

-Es que-Bella se puso nerviosa-Mira son. Alice

-¡Que?-Salte

Esa duende hiperactiva NO!

-Edward ella es mi mejor amiga desde hace años.

-Okay Okay, todos modos tu eres quien se va a…casar-Dije lo ultimo con dificultad.

-También Rosalie-Asentí, ella no era tan mala, solo daba mucho miedo.-Yyy….kate

-¿Kate?-Dije lentamente

-Ajam

-Me va a matar-Dije empezando a exasperarme-Me odia, me golpeo en la nariz!

-Tu le rompiste el corazón-Dijo Bella poniendo sus brazos en jarras.

-Ella acepto las condiciones, nada serio, y pum, casi me rompe la nariz-Dije simulando el golpe

-Ella a querido ser mi Dama de Honor desde que teníamos tres años, asi que ahora le cairas peor, mira ahí vienen.

-Ok tratare de preservar la paz

Señalo la puerta y vi pasar a cada una, abrace a Bella por la cintura, ella volteo a verme extrañada, pero yo hice como si no notara su mirada, se estaba dando cuenta que algo estaba diferente, demasiado contacto físico quizá, pero no puedo estar separado de ella.

Alice, Rose y Kate pasaron como si hubiera muchos fotógrafos esperándolos de este lado.

¡Por Dios solo lleguen aquí Maldita sea!

-¡Hola Bells!-Gritaron Alice y Rose cuando llegaron con nosotros-¡Edward!

Les sonreí, las quería, eran buenas amigas, nunca lo admitiría en frente de ellas.

En eso Kate se acerco y los cuatro nos quedamos callados, cuando se acerco y le dio un beso a Bella cerre los ojos esperando el golpe

-Hola Bells!-Dijo entusiasmada me vio e hizo como si no estuviera y se alejo.

-¡Wow! No fue tan incomodo-Dijo Alice rompiendo el silencio

-De acuerdo-Dijimos al unisono.

Nos encaminamos hacia adentro del elegante restaurante/café.

.

.

-Entonces nos casaremos en su país-dijo Bella sonriendo felizmente.

-Awww-Corearon todas las mujeres, entre todas ellas me sentía, gay.

Se escucho el celular de Bella.

-Ohh es Alec-Dijo Bella viendo su pantalla y contestando.

-Awww-Corearon _otra vez, _ya sabes lo que dicen, pez que lucha contra la corriente, muere electrocutado, asi que aunque me viera o sonara gay las imite –Awww

-Alguien me haría el favor de pasarme la sal-voltee a la mesa y el salero estaba cerca mio asi que lo agarre y se lo pase-alguien que no sea misogeno me haría el favor de pasarme la sal.

Nadie dijo nada, Alice suspiro y me quito la sal mientras se la pasaba.

-Bueno-Aplaudio divertida-Hay que escoger el habiller

-¿El que?

-El vestido-Dijo Rosalie-Esta en francés.

-A ok

-Como será la DDH, si no sabe que es eso-Dijo Kate indignada.

-¿La que?-Dije sin saber ese termino

-La Dama de Honor-Me dijo Kate

Sonreí-Me hablaste

-No, no lo hice

-Si, lo hiciste

-No

-Si

-¡Bueno YA! Lo hice, ¿Rompi una regla tuya?-puse cara de pocos amigos.

-Bueno que talla Rose-Dijo Alice interrumpiendo la pelea.

- Cuatro

-Okay, yo también cuatro

-Y tu Edward. ¿Qué talla de vestido usaras?

-Depende de la talla de tu ego-Dije entre dientes

-Ya basta!-Grito Alice.-Bella se ve feliz, aunque sea _finjan_ que se aguantan ¿si? Por Bella.

-Ahí viene-Dijo Rose

Empezamos a reír.

-Es tan dulce-Dijo Bella apenas llego.

Odio a los italianos.

…

….

-Edward, esta es la tarjeta de presentación de una actividad que le gusto mucho a Bella la vez que fuimos a la fiesta de despedida de Carmen-Me paso una tarjeta muy llamativa

-Gracias-Dije sinceramente

-No lo hago por ti, lo hago por Bella-Me paso de largo

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

…

..

.

-Edward, necesito tu ayuda-Dijo Bella urgida por el teléfono-

Estaba adormilado-¿Hum?

-¿Es muy temprano?-Dijo Bella avergonzada-¿quieres que mejor te llame en cuatro horas? Apenas son las cinco

-No te preocupes Bells siempre estoy para ti querida

-¡Gracias!-dijo Bella riendo-Necesito que entretengas hoy a Alec, estoy muy ocupada y el no tiene amigos hombres aquí.

Una sonrisa malvada se formo en mi boca

-Claro dile que vaya al club a las diez.

-Perfecto, gracias, te quiero-Y colgó

-Yo igual-No espero mi contestación debido a que nunca le había dicho lo importante que era para mi cuanto la quería

..

.

-¿¡Por que lo invitaste?-Dijo Emmett mientras lo veía.

-Debo de estudiar a mi competencia.

-Oh buena idea-Dijo Jasper sorprendido.

-Lo se soy un Einstein-Dije con sarcasmo.

-okay veamos Alejandro-Dijo Emmet

-Mi nombre es Alec-Dijo Alec sonriendo, ¿Qué ese tipo es la buena onda andante? ¡Yo me enojo cuando el oso de Emmett me llama "Eddie"

-¿Ya has jugado antes?-Dije dándole un pase de pecho.

-En Italia, este juego solo lo juegan las mujeres así que no-Dijo Alec negando con la cabeza

-Pues aquí el basquetbol es para todos los generos.-Dije frunciendo el ceño

-Entonces empecemos-Dijo Jasper

Éramos Jasper, Emmett y yo, contra Alec, Seth y Sam.

Despues de diez minutos íbamos diez a cero.

-Sabía que en esto era el rey-Dije con gracia y mis amigos rieron.

-¡A doce puntos!-Grito Emmett

Saco Seth, se la paso a Sam, yo se la quite y se la pase a Emmett, cuando él la iba a tirar, Alec le dio un taponazo y luego salto clavándola

Los cinco nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

-Lo siento, supongo que esto es falta-Dijo Alec avergonzado

-La. Clavo.-dijo Jasper lentamente-¡La Clavo! ¡Y le hizo un tapon a Emmet!

No me la creía.

…

.

.

Mierda, no puedo creer que de estar a solo una canasta de ganar, los chicos hayan metido seis canastas seguidas.

-Ese tipo es la onda-dijo Emmett, yo lo voltee a ver feo- Uy Eddie solo opino.

…

..

.

-Te amo-Le dijo Alec

¡Agh! Llevo diez minutos esperando en el coche mientras veo la escena de este par de tortolos que llevan besándose y diciéndose "Te amo"

Bella lo besa _otra vez_ .

-¿Te la vas a tragar?-Murmuro solo para mi.

-Ya me voy, amor- ¡SI! ¡Por Fin! Alec tenía que abordar el avión de regreso a Italia.

-Okay-Bella apoyo sus pies en la acera, ya sin estar de puntitas.

Alec la volvió a besar

¡AGH!

-_Pasajeros para el vuelo doce a Italia favor de dirigirse a la puerta, ultima llamada, ultima llamada._

_¡Aquí es cuando empiezo a convertirme en cristiano!_

_¡Santo Dios por fin! ¡Ya lárgate a Italia!_

-Adios-Bella entro al auto, cuando Alec paso las puertas

-Humectante-Le pase el labial

-Gracias.

-Entonces ¿Rumbo a la iglesia?

-Por favor

….

…

..

.

-¿Por qué Alec no se quedo a planear la boda contigo?-Dije frustrado, el maldito la había dejado sola, bueno no es que me molestara, asi podía estar yo solo con ella, he impedir la boda.

-Es que debe ir a pedir con los Vulturis, si nuestro matrimonio se puede llevar acabo debido a que yo no soy Italiana

-¿Vulturis? ¿y porque no?-Dije "preocupado"

-Sip, la familia real, digamos que Alec no es un….pueblerino

Enarque una ceja

-Es un duque-¡¿Qué?!

-¡Que Chuchas!-Dije cuando Bella entro a la iglesia y yo me quede afuera

-¡Eddie! ¡Pasa!

Gruñi por el apodo-No me digas asi, suena gay.

-¡Oh hijo! No te avergüences-dijo el padre abrazandome, voltee a ver a Bella y enarque una ceja como pregunta.

-Amm, él ya sabe que seras mi _Dama_ de honor

-¿Cree que soy gay?-Dije incrédulo.

-Emmm padre Ben, el es mi mejor amigo Edward -Dijo señalándonos

-Mucho gusto, pasen, tomen asiento-Entramos a la mini salita que había en su despacho y nos sentamos

-Empecemos con tus votos Bella.-Dijo el padre-Que piensas de Alec, dime ¿Que te viene a la mente cuando piensas en él?

Bella abrió los ojos, como si con ese gesto quisiera decir _todo _¿Pero que es todo?

-¿Qué se te hace _tan_ Alec, Bella? Ya sabes algo que lo veas y digas "Ay eso es TAN Alec"-Dije incitándola a hablar

Bella abrió la boca y no dijo nada, me pare, Bella se casaría con alguien al que no conocía, y yo que la conocía mejor que a mi mismo, Agh

Me dirgi a los libreros y al muro con pinturas.

-podríamos hablar del amor a primera vista-Dijo Bella

-Es muy cliché-Dijo el padre Ben

Viendo entre las pinturas vi un piano, me acorde de eso tan especial

-Debussy-Dije casi gritando, provocando los dos voltearan a verme

-Hace cinco años, viniste a mi casa llorando, habías cortado con Mike, el te había pedido que te alejaras de mi, tu creías amarlo, hasta que te hizo elegir entre el y yo-sonreí-me escogiste a mi, dijiste que nadie te separaría de mi, que yo era tu…mejor amigo-Dije la ultima palabra triste, solo, su mejor amigo.-Te quedaste a dormir conmigo, en la madrugada me levante a tocar el piano, toque "Claro de Luna" de _Debussy_, me sorprendiste sentándote a lado mio, recargaste tu cabeza en mi hombro-Sonreí-Dijiste que si alguna vez sentías con alguien lo que yo te hacia sentir, lo que esa melodía te hacia sentir, sabrías que él era la persona…adecuada-Dije lo ultimo susurrandolo.

Bella me miraba atentamente con la sorpresa en su rostro, sonrío- Te acuerdas de eso

Sonreí

-Ya entendí porque lo elegiste como tu DDH-Bella sonrío.

-Bueno nos basaremos en Debussy-el padre se levanto-Permítanme tantito necesito ir por más papel

-Bella-La nombrada volteo

-¿Si?

-Estas ¿Enamorada? O sea me refiero a ¿Estas segura de que te quieres casar? Bella, no lo conoces-Dije viéndola fijamente

Bella desvio la vista-Estoy segura Edward

….

…

..

.

-Asi que adiós a la regla de no mujeres en tu casa ¿Eh?-Dijo Bella.

-Exactamente-Dije volteando a mi alrededor.

-¿te gusta la fiesta?, escucha esa opera-Dije subiéndole a mi estéreo

-¡Esta muy fuerte!

-¿Qué? ¡no te escucho!-Grite sobre la música

-ESTA FUERTE

-¡AAA!-Baje al volumen

Le tome de la mano y la guie hacia la mesa de bocadillos

-Todos recomendaciones de Alec, vamos toma uno-Dije señalándole la mesa

-Se ven ricos-Bella sonrio y agarro uno

-Ese tiene, carne de avestruz, con hígado de cabra cocinadas con viseras de becerro y cilantro-Dije, Bella lo escupio.

-Ya llego el entretenimiento-Grito Alice

-Soy "Mocho" el Payaso-Grito un ¿Payaso?

-¿un payaso?-Dijo Alice

Bella fruncio el seño y salio

-¡Bella!-Grite siguiéndola

Sali al balcón y ahí estaba Bella

-Bella perdón

-No Edward, desde los cinco años he estado planeando mi fiesta de despedida, y no estaba en mis planes un payaso y opera y comida rara-Dijo Bella enojada-No se ni siquiera porque te pedi que hicieras esto, ni siquiera crees en el matrimonio-Bella se cruzo de brazos

-Tal vez si lo hago

Bella me volteo a ver

-Tal vez ya creo-Asegure viéndola-Dame otra oportunidad Bella, por favor

-Tienes una ultima oportunidad Edward, debo…entrar.

**Hola!**

**Estuvo largo este capitulo ¿No?**

**¿Reviews?**

**Me tardare mucho en actualizar, asi que no se desesperen por favor.**


	7. No podré vivir sin ella

**Siento la tardanza, pero si avise que estaba detenida hasta marzo o abril, así que ahora que ya he acabado mi otro fic me abocaré a este, hasta acabarlo **** yo creo que serán unos cinco máximo**

**No podré vivir sin ella**

**Ed P.O.V**

_-Wow, Kate es buena_-Dijo Jasper al otro lado de la línea

-Jasper, la idea era demostrarle a Bella, que no conoce a Alec, y que yo soy el hombre adecuado para ella-Voltee a ver mi casa donde se encontraba una Bella frustrada por lo mala que fue su fiesta-Y no lo logre.

-_Lo se, tengo una idea_

Puse toda mi atención a la llamada- ¿Cuál? ¡Escupe vamos Jazz!

-_Para demostrarle a Bella que eres el mejor hombre para ella, debes demostrarle que puedes ser lo suficiente maduro para ser su dama de honor_

-Vale ¿Qué hago?

_-Ven a tu casa_

-Rumbo para allá.-colgue

.

.

-No lo puedo creer mande a un espía a investigar las cosas malas de Alec-Me dijo Seth cuando entré a mi casa, ya que ya todos estaban ahí y tenían llaves para entrar- ¡osea todos deben de tener algo sucio en su historial! –dijo todo alterado- ¿Y que crees?

-¿Qué?-dije poniéndole atención, tal vez un homicidio en su lista o un robo o cárcel o cualquier cosa que sea mala puede ayudarme

-¡No tiene nada! Es un ángel, dona a las asociaciones pobres su mensualidad, y ha ganado dos olimpiadas italianas, en arco y en atletismo, ha sido modelo de varias revistas, y le sale billetes hasta por los dientes, es el dueño de la empresa de coches más famosa de Europa y tiene casas por toda italia, cada una depende de la estación del año, y ha ganado tres records guiness

Para el final de su currículo yo tenía la boca por el suelo, ya valí.

-Bueno, bueno, el punto-Dije tratando desviar la atención de sus logros al tema

-El punto es-empezó Emmett-Que No logaras arruinar la reputación de Alec, así que nos ubicaremos en ti

-¿En mi?-dije sorprendido

-Si-dijo Jasper acercándose a mi con un monton de revistas y una película-Son de Alice, no se dio cuenta, pero se que te ayudaran.

-Okay, hay que ver el video-Agarro el DVD y lo pongo en mi pantalla plasma, nos sentamos en el sillón que esta al frente con un bol de palomitas.

Dos horas después

-Si hago esto, solo falta que me ponga vestido y seré una mujer hecha y derecha

Todos se rompieron en risa.

.

.

Estabamos jugando básquet

-Cual es el tamaño del vestido de la dama de honor-dijo Emmet mientras me pasaba el balón

-No más largo que el de la novia-le pase el balón a Jasper

-SI ves alguien que no conoces y no va a ir a la boda-dijo encestando

-Eso no importa, aun así lo invito-dije cachando el balón y a punto de lanzárselo a Seth

-¿Por qué cuando perdemos algo la gente nos pregunta "en dónde"?-Me pare en seco antes de darle el balón-¿Qué? Tengo dudas, no eres le único

Todos rodamos los ojos

.

.

Estabamos en los vestidores.

-¿Cuale son las responsabilidades de la dama?-dijo Jazz

-Los anillos, y apoyar a la novia-conteste rápidamente

-¿Y tus deberes como dama?-dijo Emmett

-Demostrarle a Bella que he madurado, que soy buen hombre e impedir la boda

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Jazz

-Robar a la novia

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-ahora dijo Emmett

-Robar a la novia-contestamos todos.

.

.

-Ed, no es necesario que organices todo tu día para poder organizar todo conmigo.

-Eso lo hace la dama de honor-dije con sus brazo de bajo del mio, como el caballero que soy.

.

-Las vajillas deben de estar coordinadas con lo que vas a servir, como estas-dije señalándolas, empece a hacer malabares-una coordinación impecable hace una comida agradable.

Bella me miraba con la boca abierta.

Íbamos subiendo las escaleras eléctricas

-Debemos de escoger la ropa perfecta porque…-Iba dando vuelta a la izquierda para ir a la ropa blanca cuando Bella se zafó de mi agarre y se fue hacia la derecha

-Ropa interior perfecta-dijo feliz

-¡hey! Bella, ¿y la ropa blanca?-dije en shock no podía entrar AHÍ

-Vamos Ed, no hay mejor persona para esto, has quitado mucha ropa, que tu promiscuidad sirva de algo

Suspire rendido

Tenia razón

.+.

Esta esperando afuera del probador.

-Debo darte las gracias-empece

-¿Por qué?-dijo ella

-Por hacerme creer en el matrimonio

Bella rio- ¿Encontraste a alguien Ed?

-No-respondí rápidamente

-Más te vale, que quiero conocer a mi cuñada

Sonreí, y voltee a ver a su aparador-Yo ya te conocía, encontré mis sentimientos hacia ti-susurre muy quedo.

Abrió la persiana.

Abrí los ojos y me atragante con mi saliva.

Nunca había visto a alguien tan sexy.

-¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que a Alec le guste?

¿¡Que le guste!? ¡Nadie debe de verte así Bella!

Me pare rápidamente y la tape con mi saco

-No, no, no-dije automáticamente

-¿Por qué?-dijo Bella preocupada

-Es muy….-provocativo, sensual, ¡Contrólate Edward!-…tierno.

-¡Yo no quiero que sea tierno!-dijo enojada metiéndose de nuevo

-Ufff-suspire aliviado, me di la vuelta y vi a un tipo depravado viendo hacia donde se había metido Bella, lo fulmine con la mirada.

.+.+.+.

-WOW Ed, me sorprendiste hoy, te comportaste como una digna dama de honor

Sonreí y le guiñe el ojo.

Suspiro Bella y volteo a ver a las calles y luego a mi –En serio voy a extrañar Nueva york y a ti.

-¿Extrañar?-dije parando de caminar.

-Una vez que me case con Alec, ya no regresaré Ed-Me congele y no podía respirar

¿Si no pude vivir sin ella seis semanas como haría con toda una vida sin ella

-¿Ed, estas bien?-dijo Bella viéndome preocupada.

-¿para siempre?

-Obviamente-dijo agachando la cabeza

Carraspee tratando de aclarar mi garganta-Emm, deja paro un taxi para ti.

Levante la mano y el taxi paró, le abrí la puerta y después de un "gracias" entró.

-Te veo mañana en Italia, te quiero-dijo mientras avanzaba hacia el aeropuerto.

Fui al parque y me senté en la fuente.

En menos de una semana Bella se casaba y la perdería para siempre.

¿No sabía que hacer?

Tendría que irme por la ultima opción que tenía, decirle mis sentimientos.

Estaba con mis codos recargados en mi rodillas y miraba al suelo cuando un perro llego junto con una chica que en su mirada se notaba que me estaba devorando con la mirada y aunque en el pasado eso me hubiera levantado el ego, ahorita me incomodo

Acaricie el perro- Te amo-le dije al perrito, ama a cualquier canino-¿Qué raza es?

-Italiano-me dijo la chica guiñándome un ojo

Me pare rápido, amo a todos menos a esta raza-gracias- y Sali rápido del parque para empacar mis cosas para el viaje

Te odio Italia.


	8. Recurriendo a la ultima opcion

_**Los personajes son de SM y la historia esta basada en la película de "Queiro robarme a la novia" pero tiene cosas que yo le agrego o modifico.**_

_**Ed P.O.V**_

_**Recurriendo a la ultima opción**_

Me estire en mi asiento, me encontraba todo engarrotado, faltaban dos horas de vuelo y yo no dejaba de pensar en Bella, en que la perdería, solo me quedaba mi ultima opción, mi plan Z, decirle, lo, que, siento.

Nos pidieron que nos abrocháramos los cinturones para poder aterrizar.

Cuando bajamos había un coche ya esperándonos, esto era lo bueno de haber venido en un jet privado, maldito ricachón.

Rodee los ojos cuando las chicas empezaron a gritar como era su costumbre cada vez que veían algo lujoso por parte de Alec.

Tres Lamborghini nos esperaban abajo del avión.

¿Por qué Jasper y Emmett tenían que trabajar?

¡¿Por qué no podían acompañarme?!

.

.

-¡Edward!-levante la vista mientras salía del coche, y sonreí al ver a Bella correr hacia mi, abrí los brazos y Bella se estrello, literalmente, contra mi pecho.-¡Te extrañe! ¡se que solo fueron como 24 horas, pero es que eres muy especial para mi, y te necesito en un momento tan importante para mi-las mariposas que se instalaron en mi estomago cuando dijo que me extrañaba y fueron asesinadas cruelmente cuando Bella termino su oración.

-También yo-hice una mueca de dolor, Bella lo notó, pero cuando me iba a preguntar se acerco la familia de Alec.

-Aro-dijo hablándole a un señor que daba miedo, trague en seco- El es Edward mi mejor amigo y mi dama de honor-El señor se acercó no sin antes susurrar a su esposa "Es gay ¿verdad?"

Bufe y le estreche la mano, Bella rio quedito y yo la fulmine con la mirada –Y Edward, el es Jane su mamá.

Le sonreí cuando ella también lo hizo.

-Es hora de entrar para decirle donde están sus habitaciones.-dijo Jane

Los sirvientes de la "familia real" nos ayudaron con los equipajes.

Mi habitación quedo aun lado de la de Bella.

-Bella nos pidió estar cerca de ti, porque quería apoyo emocional por si lo necesitaba-dijo Jane sonriendo con dulzura hacia Bella ¿No le incomodaba saber que su nuera tenía como mejor amigo un hombre? A claro, piensa que soy gay ¬¬

Le sonreí y me despedí de beso de Bella antes de meterme .

Suspire pesadamente, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba.

Fui al baño y me di una ducha, cuando Sali me puse mi ropa y me pare frente al espejo.

Me quede viendo, incline mi cabeza hacia la derecha, luego hacia la izquierda, sonreí como le gusta tanto a Bella, suspire y sacudi la cabeza, toma una gran bocanda de aire.

-Bella, yo…no se como decir esto, te amo, lo se, soy un tonto, por no decirte antes, pero mi amor es sincero-¡genial! Empecé a caminar hacia la puerta para ir al cuarto de Bella, antes de toma el pomo de la puerta, pare en seco y golpee la puerta con mi cabeza- estúpido, estúpido estúpido, dije mientras iba a la cama me metia debajo de ella con mi pecho en el suelo -eso no es una declaración, esto es estúpido, ella lo ama.

Tocaron la puerta- Edward hay que bajar a cenar-su voz me hizo saltar y salir corriendo hasta casi arrancar la puerta- Bella se rio- Al parecer alguien tiene hambre.

Bajamos hacia el comedor.

El acomodo era este:

Aro a la cabeza, Jane a su lado izquierdo, a lado de Jane estaba Alice y a lado de Alice estaba Rose en la cabecera paralela a la de Aro estaba Kate a su izquierda estaba yo a lado mio estaba Bella y a su lado izquierdo estaba Alec quedando a la derecha de Aro

.

.

-Bella, debes de saber que todo lo que vamos a comer ahorita lo ha cazado Alec-dijo una orgullosa Jane

Bella trago en seco, yo sabia que ella prefería comer cosas que no fueran carne y apuesto a que pensar que toda esa carne esta fresa le revolvió el estomago

-Bella y que estudiaste?-dijo Jane

-Literatura y pintura-dijo Bella orgullosa, yo sabia que amaba su carrera.

-Eso es para gente mediocre sin vida-dijo Aro, y yo apreté mis puños- Eso es un hobbie ¿verdad querida?

Bella bajo la vista-Bella es una excelente pintora-la defiendo cuando me di cuenta que Bella no iba a contestar.

-El postre-dijo un mesero interrumpiendo el momento de tensión.

A mi y a Alec nos dejaron un pastel de limón y a Bella uno de chocolate.

-UUH-dijo Bella viendo el pastel de Alec- este me gusta-dijo sacando su tenedor para pinchar al pastel de limón, pero Alec la detuvo

-No, Bella-Arranco un pedazo y se lo puso en su plato

Bella arqueo las cejas, y me llevo un momento entender de que se le hizo raro porque ese era un comportamiento que ella y yo teníamos comúnmente.

Le pique el hombro y le hice una seña con la cabeza de que podía agarrar del mio, ella me sonrio y agarro, yo sonreí tiernamente era como una niña cuando se emocionaba.

.

.

Estábamos todos en la biblioteca que estaba llena de cabezas de venados y conejos , eran como las nueve de la noche.

-Bella-dije mientras la abrazaba por atrás-¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo?

-Claro

Cuando estábamos a punto de salir, se apagaron las luces y un violín empezó a sonar, ella y yo paramos en seco y volteamos a ver de donde venía el horrible violin desafinado

Era Alec que venia caminando hacia ella.

Cuando la canción acabo Jane llego corriendo casi llorando- ¿Qué tal te pareció Bella?

-Aprendí a tocar el violín porque se que es tu instrumento favorito-dijo Alec

Yo fruncí el ceño-su instrumento favorito es el piano-rebatí.

-¿te gusto?-dijo Jane ignorando mi comentario, lo que me hizo enojar.

-Edward toca el piano-rebatió Bella y yo sonreí porque también ella la ignoro-Enséñales

Agarre a Bella de la mano y la jale hacia el piano conmigo.

Empece a tocar la de "Plus Que Ma Prope Vie"

-¿te acuerdas que esta te la compuse?-le dije pegándome un poco a ella.

-si-suspiro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro

-¿Sabes? Un pajarito me dijo que Alec mato a todos estos venados-Bella me miro mal, pero se veían sus esfuerzos por no sonreír, resople- mentira, un pajarito no pudo decírmelo ya que Alec lo mato-Bella no pudo aguantar su risa.

Sonreí, la amaba tanto, y el tiempo estaba pasando. La iba a perder

.

.

Estaba terminándome de poner la playera, se me estaba acabando el tiempo.

Llame a Jasper

_-Que paso chico ¿Ya le dijiste?_

-No ha llegado el momento adecuado.

_-¿¡momento adecuado!? Todo el tiempo es un momento adecuado ¡deja de gastar mi slado con estas malditas llamadas y ya dile "te amo"-_dijo Jasper riendo y después me colgó

Ahora, este era el momento.

Sali y toque su puerta.

-Bella-dijo apenas abrió

-¿Qué pasa Edward, estoy ocupada, no se como hacer mis votos

-Este mmm a eso vine-menti- vamos a caminar, necesito hablar contigo

-ok-dijo mientras cerraba

.

Mientras caminábamos Bella me leía sus opciones, pero la verdad yo no la escuchaba, yo estaba pensando en como decirle.

-¿En que piensas?-dijo Bella deteniéndose y acariciando mi cabello, como tanto le gustaba hacerlo.

-En muchas cosas.

Bella rio- me refiero a mi discurso tontito

-Estoy loco por ti, pienso en ti en todo momento, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

Bella arqueo las cejas -¿en serio?

Sonreí- Si

Bella rio y yo puse mi cara incrédula,¿ le decía que la amaba y ella se reía?

-Eso es tan genérico

-¡¿Qué?!-dije riendo, ¿acaso sabe cuanto me costo poder decirlo?- no puedes decir eso-dije riendo con ella

-Es como si quisieras decir algo pero no lo dijeras de corazón.

-okay acá voy-tomo aire y la miro a la cara, sonrío ahora todas las palabras vienen a mi mente.

Agarro sus manos y me pego a ella- No hay nadie en el mundo que me haga sentir como tu, eres mi mejor amiga-ella me sonrió con ternura- Solo quiero estar contigo- las expresiones de Bella me dieron a entender de que por fin había captado que lo que le estaba diciendo no era una idea para su discurso

-TOC TOC TOC-escuche gritos atrás de mi-Es hora de tu fiesta-grito Alice

-¿Qué es esto?-dije enojado

-Es su fiesta de soltera.

-eee?-dijimos Bella y yo

-Si, la tradición aquí, es ir a un bar y vender sus besos por monedas

Apreté mis puños, yo llevaba deseando sus beso tanto tiempo y ahora desconocidos pagarían por ellos.

.

.

Primer beso, segundo, tercero, no paraban aunque solo eran de piquito hacían hervir mi sangre.

Bella fue caminado por todo el bar riendo y …besando.

Yo la fui siguiendo quería llegar en un momento en el que "casualmente" yo estuviera al frente

.

-Hola-le sonreí de lado cuando se topo conmigo

-hola-Bella se paro de puntas y me dio un beso en el cachete, mentalmente negué, eso no era lo que yo quería

Le enseñe una moneda- esto es lo único que traigo- le dije y la heche en la calabacita que traía ya repleta de monedas

Bella me miro absorta, como si se hubiera perdido en mi mirada.

Me fui acercando a ella hasta que la acorrale contra una columna estaba atrapada en una jaula entre la pared mi cuerpo y mis brazos.

Me fui acercando poco a poco.

**Hola!**

**Perdon por la tardanza pero estuve muy ocupada con la prepa, **** y creo que ya nadie lee este fic ya que no recibo reviews **

**Me deleitan con un chulo y pechocho review? XD**


	9. No puedo apoyarte, como siempre prometí

_- hola-Bella se paro de puntas y me dio un beso en el cachete, mentalmente negué, eso no era lo que yo quería_

_Le enseñe una moneda- esto es lo único que traigo- le dije y la eche en la calabacita que traía ya repleta de monedas_

_Bella me miro absorta, como si se hubiera perdido en mi mirada._

_Me fui acercando a ella hasta que la acorrale contra una columna estaba atrapada en una jaula entre la pared mi cuerpo y mis brazos._

_Me fui acercando poco a poco._

**Como ya saben le agrego un poco de mi sazón, el fic tiene la estructura de la peli de "quiero robarme a la novia" y los personajes son de SM**

_**No puedo apoyarte, como siempre prometí hacerlo, lo siento.**_

**Tercera persona P.O.V**

Estaba viendo el mar por su ventana, mañana sería el día en que su princesa se casaría, el día en que la perdería.

Un suspiro no pudo evitar escapar de sus labios, esa sensación incomoda en su pecho no se iba, quería ir a su cuarto y hablar con ella, decirle si ese beso había significado lo mismo para ella como lo fue para él, ese beso había sido TODO para él, después de haberla besado se había dado cuenta que si la perdía simplemente él moría.

Cerró sus ojos y rememorizo todo.

Podría decir que escucho cuando el jarro con dinero se cayó y se rompió, pero en verdad estaría mintiendo.

Sus brazos habían apresado la cintura de Bella, y ella había cruzado sus manos en la nuca de él, Edward entregó todo en ese beso, quiso decirle con él que ella era su vida, que moría si la perdía, lo que el no supo, fue que Bella no cerró los ojos, le sorprendía y asustaba los sentimientos que ese beso le estaba haciendo sentir hacia su mejor amigo, a solo un día de casarse.

Al final del beso Bella no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y corresponder con el mismo amor, sin saber que esa era su intención.

Cuando se separaron sus ojos se conectaron y demostraron el amor que ambos sentían hacia el otro, pero ellos como los tontos que eran no lo notaron, pero una persona, y no cualquier persona, si no, nada menos que Renée Swan, la cual siempre había sido consiente del futuro a venir, Edward siendo el cabrón que era estaba complicando las cosas pero Renée tenia todavía esas esperanzas.

Esa conexión entre verde y chocolate fue interrumpida por el recuerdo del sonido que hace el dinero y el barro al ser pateado, Bella volteo al piso y observo el jarrón hecho añicos, sonrojada se agacho a levantarlo, Edward imito su movimiento, hicieron el trabajo sin cruzar ni una sola mirada, por más que Edward quería hablar con ella, y evitar la boda de mañana, Bella lo evitaba hasta el momento de la despedida y del inminente caso de sueño en el que todos tuvieron que ir a su habitación, menos Edward que se encontraba en el reposo de la ventana abrazando sus rodillas y viendo hacia el mar, lo que no sabía es que había un caso similar en el cuarto de al lado, Bella estaba en la misma posición que Edward pero con la diferencia de que su mente era ocupada por el recuerdo de aquel beso.

Quería saber ¿Por que Edward la beso de esa manera?  
Tomo valor y se dirigio hacia la puerta, su voluntad flaqueo cuando tomo el pomo de la puerta, Mañana se casaba ¿Era seguro ir al cuarto y hablar con su mejor amigo, ese que había dicho unas palabras tiernas y confusas para después haberla besado y hecho sentir algo tan extraño pero espectacular?

La repuesta era obvia, no era seguro.

La puerta siendo inesperadamente abierta la hizo saltar hacia atrás, su madre entro con un álbum de fotos.

-Mamá-Bella apenas pudo articular la palabra, debía admitir que se había desilusionado porque aunque sea por un segundo pensó que había sido su adorado cobrizo.

-¿Estas lista, para tu gran día?-dijo Renee viendo a Bella sonriente, quería decirle que había visto como besaba a Edward pero pensaba que no era un buen momento.

Bella asintió ¿Lo estaba?-¿Necesitas algo?

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo sentándose en su cama-Ven-palmeó el lado que estaba a su costado.

Bella se sentó y observo el álbum impaciente

Renée empezó a relatarle cada foto, hasta que llego a una en la que estaban Edward y ella con unos dieciocho años de edad agarrados de la mano y Bella recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Edward, ambos estaban viendo hacia el cielo el cual estaba lleno de estrellas fugaces, y la siguiente foto que era una de ellos dos la misma noche pero ahora con Edward abrazando a Bella por la cintura pegándola a su pecho y con sus frentes juntas, Bella no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento

_-Mira Bella estrellas fugaces-dijo Edward señalando el cielo y agarrando la mano de su mejor amiga._

_-Que hermosas-dijo Bella maravillada, recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su amigo-¿Pediste un deseo?_

_-Ya-dijo Edward disfrutando de la cercanía de SU Bells.-¿Y tu?_

_-Ya-Bella sonrío-¿Qué pediste?_

_-Es algo obvio-dijo Edward volteando a ver a Bella y abrazándola por la cintura_

_-No, no lo es-Bella rio_

_Edward agacho su cabeza hasta que sus frentes estuvieran juntas- No quiero perderte nunca Bella, tu eres mi vida._

-Tu padre-dijo Renée interrumpiendo el recuerdo -Pensaba que él y tu terminarían juntos, lo juraba y perjuraba-río -Creo que es bueno que ahora el no se encuentre aquí, ya que apostaría a que el sería el que diría "Me opongo" al momento de la misa.-Renée río nostálgicamente-Bueno, después de todo se equivoco.

Bella suspiro ¿Por qué Charlie creía eso?

-Bueno, en fin, me voy-Renée bostezo- Mañana será un día largo así que te recomiendo que te duermas ya querida-dijo Renée saliendo del cuarto.

Pero esa idea no estaba ni en la mente de Edward ni en la de Bella.

Cuando el ojiverde se dispuso a salir una loca maniática apodada por el nombre de Kate abrió la puerta y literalmente se aventó contra Edward.

Edward sorprendido agarro la cintura de Kate ya que aunque ella fuera una perra con él y se odiaran mutuamente, él siempre sería un caballero y no haría que ninguna mujer se lastimara, pero si supiera que Bella en ese momento se dirigía hacia su cuarto, él hubiera aventado la caballerosidad por la ventana.

Bella experimento tantos sentimientos al momento de ver a Kate arriba de Edward y a él agarrándola, sintió celos, enojo, dolor, pero en mayoría sintió decepción ¿En serio creía que Edward cambiaría por ella? Que estúpida había sido, se reprendía.

**Edward P.O.V**

Me levante empujando a una borracha Kate de mi regazo al momento de ver a Bella regresando a su cuarto.

No alcance a llegar antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Bella-aporree la puerta quedito para no despertar a nadie.

-Vete-pude escuchar que estaba recargada en la puerta, así que yo también la imite

-Que hacías en mi cuarto?-susurre

-Vete-Escuche el nudo en su garganta

-Bella, Bella-dije acariciando la puerta-Ábreme

-¡que te vayas he dicho!-dijo hablando más fuerte

-Bella, solo dime ¿Para qué ibas a mi cuarto?

-Quería-guardo silencio-quería hablar sobre el beso-mi estomago se revolvió al recordar el beso.

-Bella por favor no. No te cases con Alec-dije recargando mi frente en la puerta-No, no lo hagas.

-¿Por qué hasta ahorita Edward?

-Bella por favor, por favor, no te cases con Alec.

-Todo este tiempo Edward. ¡¿Por qué hasta ahorita?! –insistio más fuerte

-No lo sé Bella, no lo se.-dije sabiendo que pronto lloraría.

-Solo tienes miedo de perder a tu mejor amiga, tienes miedo de perderme.-escuche como dijo con desdén entre dientes.

- Bella, por favor no lo hagas.-empecé a llorar-Te amo, te amo, por favor no lo hagas.

-Mañana me casare con Alec, Edward, necesito a alguien que en verdad me ame-Esas simples palabras destruyeron mi corazón.- Alguien que me asegure un futuro feliz y de fidelidad a su lado.

Recargue mi frente en la puerta-Yo lo haría Bella, pero…-suspire, ella había tomado su decisión, yo no podría estar ahí apoyándola como siempre prometí hacerlo- Me voy Bella, no soportare entregarte a alguien más que no sea yo.

Me aleje, antes de entrar a mi habitación voltee a ver su puerta.

-Tienes razón, tengo miedo de perder a lo que más amo.

**Hola chicas!**

**¿Les esta gustando?**

**Bueeeno como ya saben le estoy agregando un poco de mi sazón xD**

**No tiene que terminar exactamente como la película, así que si mi retorcida cabeza quiere cambiar el rumbo de la historia lo hare muajajaja no se confíen en que acabarán juntos.**

**¿Reviews? ¿Sugerencias?**


	10. Señal

**Como ya saben le agrego un poco de mi sazón, el fic tiene la estructura de la peli de "quiero robarme a la novia" y los personajes son de SM**

**Señal**

**Edward P.O.V**

No veía por qué quedarme aquí y presenciar la boda de mi mejor amiga, del amor de mi vida. Voltee a ver el vuelo que me llevaría a casa, en lo que pasaba el evento que arruinaría mi vida, el evento que me separaría de ella. -Me voy Bella, no soportare entregarte a alguien más que no sea yo.- le dije a la nada

Estaba en el aeropuerto en pijama si cabe decir, eran las tres de la mañana y mi vuelo partía las cinco así que me encontraba agonizando, les había dejado una nota a mis papas en la que decía que me había ido, pero que ellos se quedaran, ya que sabía que Bella era como otra hija para ellos. Para cuando ellos la leyeran yo ya estaría rumbo a Nueva york.

Estaba llorando como un loco mientras varias personas pasaban y me miraban con lástima, por mi, ellos deberían agarrar su lastima ¡Y metérselo por…

-¿Edward?-levante mi vista

-¿Papa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡TU! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Me voy-dije sentándome bien para que el se sentara a mi lado

-¿Tan pronto te rindes?-Dijo una vez sentado

Lo voltee a ver incrédulo

-¿Qué?-dijo Carlisle sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros-¿Creías que no eras obvio?

Suspire y negué con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué aceptaste ser su dama de honor?

Suspire-Quería estar con ella, hacerla feliz…y tal vez alejarla de él, aunque-agache mi cabeza-Es obvio que el es mejor que yo para ella.

-¿Por qué te vas? ¿Porque no regresas y lo enfrentas?

-No puedo, no puedo ver a Bella casarse con otro tipo que no sea yo, ella se quedará aquí a vivir, así que ya la perdí. Además. Dicen… dicen que si amas algo dejalo ir… ¿no?

-Lo dijo un cobarde y siempre lo dira un cobarde.

-Casablanca-Levante mi cabeza para verlo, el amaba esa película **(N/A Nunca la he visto así que no se de que trata)-**Bogart la lleva al avión

-Cobarde-replica

-¿Bogart cobarde?-dije abriendo los ojos.

El asiente

-¿No regresarás verdad?-dijo mi padre

Negue-No

Carlisle se paró-Mi hijo no es un cobarde-dijo para después guiñarme un ojo he irse

¿Qué significaba eso?

Me acosté en la banca. Antes de ver a un señor que me observaba demasiado para mi gusto

.

.

*Vuelo a Nueva York aborde*

Esa era mi señal

Me levante, el cielo seguía obscuro así que cuando ya iba a entrar al avión voltee al cielo y vi una estrella fugaz pasar, eso me hizo acordarme de tantas cosas

_Habia sido una noche estupenda, había habido una lluvia de estrellas fugaces y yo había deseado con todo fervor que Bella nunca se alejara de mi lado, y en serio lo deseaba._

_Cuando había dejado a Bella en su casa de campaña me dirigía a la mía cuando Charlie me intercepto_

_-¿Qué tal chico?_

_-Hey Charlie-dije sonriéndole, el viejo me caía bien_

_-¿Sabes? Yo se que algún día te daras cuenta de todo-Me guiño un ojo_

_Lo mire curioso- No te sigo Charlie, ¿A que te refieres?_

_-No es el momento, no es el momento muchacho, cuando llegue la hora de saberlo, tenlo por seguro que si sigo vivo o no, te dare una señal Ed, solo tenlo muy presente, una señal_

Una señal

¿Esta era una señal?

¿El viejo Charlie me estará dando una señal?

-Señor necesitamos que siga avanzando-me dijo una azafata.

-¿Ti-tiene algún helicóptero o algo?-dije viendo al piloto

La azafata negó-El ultimo vuelo privado lo rento el señor de allá-señalo al señor que me había estado mirando todo el rato en la sala de espera.

El señor al ver que lo señalábamos me hizo una seña de que me acercara.

Me acerque tímidamente

-Necesitas un vuelo-fue una afirmación no una pregunta-Por tu pinta puedo decir que es un mal de amores. Ven sube-Abrí los ojos emocionado- ¿A dónde?

-A- A la iglesia del pueblo-El señor sonrio.

Cuando nos subimos y nos abrochamos los cinturones empezó la platica

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Dijo el señor

-Edward Cullen, señor-dije gritando debido a que el helicóptero hacia mucho ruido

-Mi nombre es Benjamín-dijo sonriendo- y dime Edward ¿ Cual es tu historia?

Le relate todo y Benjamín hacia caras de sorpresa hasta de tristeza.

-Señor, cerca de la iglesia hay puro árbol, no puedo aterrizar cerca, solo puedo aterrizar al otro lado del lago.-dijo el piloto

-Okay-dije nervioso eran las 3:30 y la boda empezaba a las 4:00.

Cuando me baje del helicóptero le agradeci millones a Benjamin y él que era dueño de una de las empresas de salones elegantes de todo EUA me dio su tarjeta.

-Eres un cabrón Edward, pero se nota que la amas en verdad así que te deseo lo mejor- Me grito antes de que el helicóptero emprendiera de nuevo su vuelo

Le sonreí le debía mi vida a él

Ahora, a pensar como cruzar todo el lago en treinta minutos.

Vi un caballo comiendo yerba a unos diez metros, voltee al cielo, "¡Bendito seas Charlie!"

Ahora el problema real "¡Como mierda se cabalga un caballo!" "Charlie ¿Podrías mandar también un jinete? o no se mmm ¿un carro?"

Espere diez segundos y…nada

Mierda tendría que cabalgar…sin silla

En verdad amaba a Bella-rodee los ojos

Me subi al caballo no sin dificultad.

-Okay Cullen, no mires hacia abajo, y todo estará bien-me anime

Me agarre del cabello del caballo y le di una pequeña patada

.

.

-MIERDA! Hubiera preferido irme a pie o nadar un kilometro en agua!-Venia agarrado del pelo del caballo faltaba unos cien metros de la puerta de la iglesia.

Tal vez la vida en soltería valdría la pena.

No. Bella. Bella. Bella

Es hora de frenar…¿Cómo se frena?

-Alto, stop, wait, arrêter- ¡MIERDA como paraba esto !Emm haber, estamos en Italia – ¡smettere!

Y...salí volando por los aires.

Lo ultimo que sentí fue el golpee de mi cabeza contra la puerta y mi cuerpo cayendo al suelo.

Unos tacones acercarse era todo lo que escuchaba.

-¡Edward! ¡Edward!

**HEY! HEY! HEY!**

**Un capitulo más y el epilogo **

**¿Reviews?**


	11. Never too late

_**Hola! Ya tengo el otro capitulo que falta, así que ya esta termiando el fic, pero voy a esperar tantito para publicar el otro para que este se vea y se reviewuee xD (o como se escriba ).**_

_**Este me gusto el principio porque es como si demostrara como eran, me puse a leer el fic para poder recapitular cosas que escribi y ponerlas aquí.**_

_**La canción que creo que queda es la de Never too late de Secondhand Serenade, amo esta canción. La pondré en este capitulo y en el que sigue, por si ven una canción en el siguiente sepan que es la misma. Por cierto, no esta en orden esta dependiendo de lo que el contexto necesite**_

_**En mi opinión me hace llorar esta canción, les recomiendo que la escuchen antes de leer el capitulo, para que sientan la emoción.**_

_**La letra que pondré estará en español, para aquellos que no saben ingles.**_

**esta canción expresa, lo que uno sufre por esa persona que se aleja, y que estás dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ella, incluso, aunque ella no quiera saber más de ti y te alejes, porque te das cuenta, que es lo más importante para ti, es todo lo que tú quieres.**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Para que tengan bien presente esta información, se supone que Ed y Bells se conocieron cuando tenían 16, en el primer capitulo Edward dice "**-¡Hey! Tenemos 16 ¡la noche es larga y joven!**" Solo lo digo como para que tengan una idea de cuantos años llevan de amistad en cada recuerdo que les ponga entre este y el próximo capitulo.**

_**Never too late (Nunca es demasiado tarde)**_

Escribiendo aqui  
Por que no tengo nada mas que hacer  
Pero por favor enterate que estoy intentando  
Reponerme de mis errores  
Y tu estas superandolo con recuerdos de culpa  
Pero yo estaba equivocado  
Al siempre ponernos a prueba  
Esta carretera rota es mas de lo que puedo tener

_-¡Hey Edward! ¡Ven acá!-Dijo Bella persiguiéndome para recuperar su celular_

_-No hasta que me digas que te tiene tan pensativa pequeña duende-dije corriendo más rápido para que no me alcanzara_

_-¡Harás que me caiga y eso quedara en tu conciencia!-Dijo Bella viendo con recelo al pasto del prado._

_-Si serás tonta-dije volteándome y ahora empezando a correr hacia ella._

_-¡NO!-dijo riendo mientras la cargaba en mi hombro-¡Edward, bájame! ¡Parece que tuvieras quince!_

_-¡HEY! ¡Tengo dieciocho son solo tres años más!-Dije dejándola en el suelo y acomodando su hermoso cabello, enarque una ceja- Entonces… ¿ya me diras?_

_Bella bajo la cabeza ruborizada- Tengo novio, Edward-dijo quedamente_

_Saque todo el aire que tenía como si me estuviera ponchando_

_Aprete los puños enojado -¿Y quien es ese niñato?-dijo entre dientes_

_-Edward, por favor, quiero presentártelo, pero no te pongas en papel de mejor amigo celoso-dijo Bella viéndome con el seño fruncido- Yo en verdad…creo que lo amo._

_No se porque eso me dolio, tal vez eran celos de hermano mayor, si eso era, seguro._

_-¿Quién es?-repeti mi pregunta más calmado_

_-Mike Newton-dijo_

_-¡Estas loca! ¡Mike Newton! ¡Es un aprovechado!-dije enojado- ¡No debes salir con él!_

_-¡Edward!-Grito Bella_

_-¿Qué?-dije sin darme cuenta que había tenido un vomito verbal_

_-Lo amo-dijo Bella haciendo un puchero_

_Trague pesado- No importa lo que pase aquí estaré para ti._

Nunca es tarde para mostrarte quien soy  
Se que quieres amarme  
Se que entiendes que pude ser tu pagina perdida

_._

_._

_-Corte con él-dijo Bella apenas abrí la puerta y me mostro una Bella mojada completamente y aun así podía distinguir sus lágrimas._

_Abri los ojos y lo primero que hice fue abrazarla y meterla antes de que se mojara más._

_._

_Estaba en la sala esperando a que Bella saliera de mi cuarto, ya que la había mandado a bañarse para que no se enfermara._

_Me sente cuando la vi salir con una playera mía y uno de mis shorts para básquetbol de cuando iba en secundaria._

_Sonreí por lo tierna que se veía._

_Abrí mis brazos y Bella corrió hacia mi sentándose en mis brazos, yo la enrolle en un abrazo protector, y empece a mecerme._

_-¿Qué paso?_

_Bella se calmo lo suficiente como para hablarme- Él me dijo que no le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo contigo-Yo me tense- Y me dijo que eligiera si seguía siendo tu amiga y dejaba de ser su novia o te dejaba a ti y seguía con él.-Yo trague pesado-Y obviamente, te elegi a ti._

_-¿Por qué?-dije sorprendido_

_-Ed, tu eres mi mejor amigo, eres como un hermano, no me alejaría de ti por un niñato con él cual cortare en unos meses._

_Sonreí_

_-Y no es necesario que me digas el "te lo dije", ya presentía de que era un estúpido-dijo Bella refunfuñada._

_Me reí- te quiero, nena-dije abrazándola_

_-También yo-sonrio_

_La cargue y la lleve a mi cama-Pero, ya debes dormir, ya es tarde-dije arropándola_

_-Quedate conmigo-me hizo un puchero_

_-Ya estas grandesita para querer a este dulce oso de peluche-dije señalándome, rodee los ojos pero aun asi me acosté con ella._

_A la mitad de la noche cuando Bella ya estaba dormida me paré a tocar el piano._

_Empece con las dulces notas de Claro de Luna_

_Estaba tan metido en mi música que no escuche cuando Bella llego y se sento a mi lado, supe que estaba aquí cuando apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro._

_-Sabes…-empezo cuando acabe la cancion_

_-¿Qué pasa?-dije volteándola a ver_

_-Estoy segura, que si alguna vez, algún hombre me hace sentir lo que tu me haces sentir, lo que esta canción me hace sentir, sabré que es la persona adecuada._

_Sonreí._

_._

_._

_._

Pero esta es la manera en la que te dire que  
Te dejare sola si quieres que lo haga  
Pero ya tuve suficiente de esta vida estando solo  
Me rendire esta vez lo se  
No merezco decirte que te amo  
No hay nada en este mundo que pondria sobre ti  
Estoy muerto por dentro  
Regresame a la vida

-¡Edward!

-AA-dije quejándome de como me dolía todo el cuerpo por la caída.

-Eres un tonto, ¿¡como se te ocurre?!-dijo Bella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-dije levantándome del suelo-Bella-tome sus manos- ¿Él te hace sentir, lo que yo te hago sentir?-dije mirándola a la cara

-No lo hagas Edward, ya no hagas más difícil esto, ya tome mi decisión.

Repire hondo, y trague difícilmente -Y como yo prometí un día "No importa lo que pase aquí estaré para ti.".

Tome su brazo y la guie al compás del piano hacia Alec.

Cuando iba a entregar la mano de Bella a la de Alec no pude evitar decir, con él traicionero nudo en la garganta –Te juro que si no la amas como ella se lo merece, te buscare y te partiré la cara.

Entregue la mano de Bella y me fui a sentar en la primera fila del lado de la novia.

La misa siguió como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Hay alguien que se oponga, hable ahora o calle para siempre.-dijo el padre

Alec me volteo a ver, pero yo voltee a ver al piso.

-Bueno seguiremos con los novios.-dijo el padre-Tu Isabella Swan, quieres recibir a Alec, como esposo, y prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

No, no no no por favor no, voltee a ver al piso

Bella me miro y luego a Alec- Si, qui-La voz de Bella fue callada abruptamente.

Levante la vista y vi la mano de Alec tapando delicadamente la boca de mi Bella.

Alec le sonrio y le dio un beso en la frente.

Camino hacia mi.

-Se que la amas, lo supe desde que vi como la recibiste después de su viaje a Italia. Y se que puedes hacerla feliz-dijo seriamente.- Y también se que ella te ama

Le sonreí-Gracias

El asintió, en eso salió Jane

-Se fossi in te mi ha colpito

-¿Qué dijo?-le pregunte

-En pocas palabras, que debería golpearte

Hice una mueca- Eso suena justo, pero…

Y no pude terminar mi frase ya que sentí un puño en mi nariz

**HEY**

**(puchero) Oigan casi no han escrito reviews **

**¿Estan preparadas para el final?**

**Les propongo algo, si el fic llega a los 55 reviews (10+) mañana (Jueves) Subo el capitulo el mismo Jueves.**

**¿Les gustaría un OUTTAKE? ¿DE que? Como outtake les gustaría que pusiera un P.O.V Bella desde que Edward le dijo que la amaba? ¿o cuando fue a Italia o cuando conocio a Edward? Ustedes digan**


	12. Fall for you

**Como ya saben le agrego un poco de mi sazón, el fic tiene la estructura de la peli de "quiero robarme a la novia" y los personajes son de SM**

**No sabía que tipo de Edward ocupar, si el feliz, el "no me lo creo", etc.**

**Así que elegi ocupar el Edward "Por fin, lo logré" xD**

_**Fall for you**_

_**Edward P.O.V**_

_-Emm Bella-dije nervioso_

_-¿si?-dijo Bella levantando la vista de su libro_

_-Este-carraspee- ¿Podrías ayudarme con biología?_

_Bella sonrío- Edward ¿Qué parte de que somos amigos no entiendes?_

_Me ruborice, por dios esta nena era la única que lograba que me ruborizara- Es que, como solo llevamos tres días conociéndonos, y además la manera en que nos conocimos- me ruborice más y carraspee- Pense que me odiarías y no ayudarías a no reprobar-dije apenado_

_Bella suspiro-No guardo rencores, así que ven acá casanova-dijo señalando una silla que estaba vacía a su lado._

_Sonreí._

_._

_._

_-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Se nos hace tarde!_

_-¡HEY! Es mi cumpleaños no me presiones-dijo Bella riendo_

_-Eres una vieja Bella-dije abrazándola cuando ya estábamos en nuestros asientos del cine_

_-Solo tengo dieciocho cállate._

_-Sabes… mañana cumplimos dos años de concernos, pequeña duende-dije despeinando su cabello_

_-¿Qué tienes planeado?-me dijo dándome palomitas en la boca, mientras veíamos como Mr Darcy hablaba mal de Elisabeth- Al menos que tengas algún compromiso con una de tus conquistas_

_-No tengo nada planeado, y si lo tuviera lo cancelaría, mañana es nuestro día nena-dije riendo, bufé- no se como te gusta el libro de esta película, Darcy es un tarado_

_-Al final es un amor._

_Rodee los ojos- Tu siempre tan cursi y tan romántica_

_-Ya te veré Edward, ya te veré. Cuando te enamores te dire "te lo dije"_

_Bufé-Yo no estoy hecho para eso, nena, tu eres la única mujer a la que puedo querer, eres mi mejor amiga._

_Bella me sonrio_

_Sonreí- Y tu eres mía_

_Bella rodo los ojos._

Te dejare esta nota para que la leas  
Y asi no olvidaras que todo lo que necesito eres tu  
Eres tu!  
Y el mundo no esta tan claro nunca mas  
Desde el dia que caminaste hacia afuera de esa puerta  
Sabia que todo lo que necesitaba eres tu

_._

_._

-¡AGH! Mi cara-fue lo primero que dije al despertar.

Escuche un risa, y abrí los ojos.

-¿De que te ries?-dije cuando la vi sentada a mi lado

-Tu cara esta hinchada-dijo riendo más.

-AGH me duele todo ¿Cuándo llevo dormido?

-Tres días.

-¡WOA!

-Si-Bella se acerco y me beso en los labios

Abrí los ojos sorprendido

-Tu. Tu . Me besaste-dije en shock

Bella me sonrió tiernamente-Te amo

Deje escapar todo el aire que me quedaba y sentí que mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

-También yo te amo-levante mi mano y la apoye en su mejilla- Perdona

Bella negó con cara de confusión - ¿De que?

-fui un idiota por diez años

-bueno eso si-dijo Bella riendo

-en mi defensa digo que el que Mike hubiera llegado a la escuela con un ojo morado , prueba que mi subconciente ya sabía que te amaba-dije sonriendo torcidamente

-Fuiste tu-dijo Bella riendo y abriendo los ojos

Guiñe un ojo-Ese fue un buen derechazo, quien más pudo haber sido además de mi y una ayudadilla de Jazz y Emmett-abrí mis brazos invitando a Bella a que se acostará.

Se acostó en mi pecho-Son unos malotes, pero gracias.

-¿Qué falta para que me cure?

-Mañana te quitan el yeso, solo sangraste mucho niñita-dijo Bella-No te la rompiste

-Necesitare besos para curarme-dije en tono de sugerencia

Bella rodo los ojos- ¿quieres que te bese más? –Dijo divertida

Yo afirme con mi cabeza como si fuera lo obvio-Obvio nena

Bella rio y nos quedamos callados, disfrutando de nuestra presencia y del silencio, esto era común entre nosotros, pero ahora era diferente, ahora sabíamos que nos amábamos

-¿Qué paso después de que me desmaye?-dije rompiendo el silencio

Bella guardo silencio unos minutos. Cuando pensé que no iba a contestar se volteo para verme la cara pero aun entre mis brazos

-Alec me ayudo a traerte y en lo que te checaban hablamos-dijo

Yo me quede viéndola, por si se iba a quedar ahí o iba a decir otra cosa

-Me dijo que cuando hablamos y yo le platique de ti, pensaba que me gustabas o algo por el estilo, me dijo que conforme pasaba el tiempo y hablaba más de ti se fue asegurando más de su sospecha, pero que aun asi había decidido tratar de conquistarme, cuando acepte casarme con él, pensó que te había "olvidado", pero que cuando estaba a punto de decirle que si en la iglesia, recordó la expresión que mis ojos tienian ayer que tu te fuiste, y al momento de haberte volteado a ver antes de darle la respuesta, él supo que mi felicidad no iba a ser a su lado-dijo Bella sonriendo tristemente-Osea que tu siempre fuiste el elegido.

La acerque a mi y la bese-Te amo y te juro que te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo

.

.

-Y yo los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el padre-puede besar a la novia.

Sonreí al igual que Bella y la bese.

.

-Te debo la vida Benjamin-dije cuando entramos al salón donde seria la fiesta, el cual el nos había dado, como festejo de que allá alcanzado a impedir la boda.

-No me debes nada, me alegra haber ayudado a que terminaran juntos.

-Me gusta la decoración-dijo Bella sorprendida ya que yo había preparado la fiesta de bodas, por que quería que la decoración fuera sorpresa- Tiene como un toque de mmm ¿biblioteca?-volteo a verme Bella divertida.

Sonreí de lado- Veo esposa mía, que ha notado la coincidencia-dije abrazándola por la cintura.

Voltee a ver a mi alrededor.

Era un lugar peculiarmente arreglado, en vez de ser mesas arregladas, eran mesas y sillas de madera, había estantes con libros daba como un aire de zona de estudio.

Voltee a verla sonriente y acerque mi boca a su oido-Como no hallar la familiaridad con el asunto, si en una biblioteca fue donde nos conocimos, yo borracho- reí- y tu la señora honestidad, rata de biblioteca - Me separe y la vi sonriendo- Te amo Bella-dije serio pero sonriendo con ternura.

-También yo-dijo acariciando mi cara.

-Gracias por elegirme a mi-la bese

-Siempre fuiste tu, aunque me daba miedo admitirlo-dijo abrazandome -Despues de todo Charlie tuvo razón

Me reí-Ese viejo era la onda, el me hizo tomar la decisión de robarme a la novia-dije riendo

-Bueno ladron incorregible, es hora de darle la bienvenida a los invitados, vamos-dijo tomando mi mano y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Voltee a ver al techo como si eso me hiciera tener una conexión con el viejo-gracias-dije sin hacer un sonido

Voltee al frente y vi a Bella sonriendo

Sonreí por respuesta, después de todo no fue tan malo robar a la novia.

**Fin**

**Y acabamos. En mi defensa pensaba subir el capitulo pasado el Miercoles 24 de abril a las 11 pm , pero el sitio cayó así que no pude, pero bueeeno aquí ya esta el final esperado.**

**Me encantaría que me dijeran si quieren OUTTAKES y si me regalan reviews porque solo me han llegado dos por capitulo desde el capitulo seis **


	13. ¿This is love?

**OUTTAKE**

**This is love?**

Bella P.O.V

¡AGH! Llevaba apenas dos semanas aquí en Italia, sentía que en cualquier momento me desmayaría, no había dormido y apenas iba saliendo del museo para ir a mi hotel, me darían dos semanas libres debido a que el dueño del museo había tenido que viajar por un asunto familiar, y yo debía de hablar con él.

No me dejaron regresar a casa, porque dijeron que si regresaba con anticipación yo no me encontraría dispuesta, así que me ofrecieron un aumento para usarlo como turista. Y me dije _¿Qué más da? Me pagan por no hacer nada _, eso si, extrañaría a Edward.

Eran las doce de la noche cuando había llegado a mi habitación y ni siquiera me cambie por la pijama, sino simplemente me acosté y caí rendida.

Un molesto ruido me despertó. **(1)**

-Hola-Dije adormilada

-¡Bella! Te extraño-Escuche la voz de Edward, sonreí por su voz de terciopelo.

-También yo Edward, ¿se te ofrece algo?-Dije con trabajo de seguir con los ojos abiertos y no volver a caer rendida

-¿Qué tal esta haya el cielo?- Voltee a ver al reloj y eran las tres de la mañana.

-Oscuro, Edward son las tres de la mañana-Dije molesta, la falta de sueño hacia que me doliera la cabeza

-Oh cierto diferencia de horario, perdón, adiós Bella que descances-Los escuche apenado

-Adios Edward-Y colgué, mañana le hablaría,

No fui consciente de que en momento me quede dormida.

...

…

….

..

.

..

….

…

…..

Llevaba una semana y media, y no había salido por las tormentas que había.

Se había ido la luz en el piso cuatro, y pensaba irme a la cafetería a esperar haber cuando regresaba la luz.

Abrí la puerta y cuando vi la oscuridad que no me permitia ver más allá de mis narices, cerré abruptamente la puerta y me avente contra mi celular, llamar a Edward y escuchar su voz me tranquilizaría, pasaron muchos segundos y él no contestaba.

**(2)**

Colgue y voltee a ver a mi celular con un puchero, en esta semana, cuando llamaba mi llamada no entraba o él no podía contestar. ¿Qué me esperaba? Obviamente iba a estar bien entretenido con sus conquistas.

Respire hondo y tomé valor.

Salí en la oscuridad con mucho cuidado.

Iba guiándome con la pared para no perderme

Hasta que choque con un cuerpo y ambos caimos

-Diablos!-Murmure cuando me pegue en mis rodillas.

-¿Estas bien?-escuche una voz masculina y grave , pero no pude evitar compararla con la sexy y aterciopelada voz de mi mejor amigo.

-Perdón, perdón-dije levantándome torpemente.

-No te preocupes, yo iba corriendo-escuche su risa.

El silencio se hizo y yo trataba de lograr ver su cara, pero la oscuridad no me lo permitía.

Escuche que carraspeo-ibas a la cafetería ¿verdad?

-Si-dije en un susurro

-Te acompaño-dijo, empezamos a caminar pero a los cinco pasos me tropecé.

Escuche su melodiosa risa y yo me puse roja, era una bonita risa.

Pero de nuevo, no podía evitar compararla con mi mejor amigo.

-Dejame con todo respeto tomar tu mano para poder guiarte en la obscuridad-dijo tomando mi mano

Me sonroje, pero no retire mi mano.

-¿Cómo es que tú ves?-dije intrigada, ya que caminaba con mucha seguridad.

-No es por presumir, pero desde pequeño cazo, estoy muy acostumbrado a meterme a la oscuridad del bosque para cazar mejor, así que veo como si nada-dijo simplemente

Me sorprendio su forma de hablar tan … formal.

La luz de la cafetería nos hizo apresurar el paso.

Cuando llegamos respire aliviada

Me di cuenta que el chavo seguía agarrando mi mano

Me puse roja y supe que lo noto cuando deje de sentir una presión en mi mano.

-Perdoneme señorita…

-Bella, Bella Swan-dije levantando mi cara y viendo a mi _guapo_acompañante

Era un joven de cabello castaño, piel pálida y ojos cafés, éramos _iguales _ en algún termino, nada más que el era extremadamente guapo

Me sonrio –Un gusto Bella, mi nombre es Alec.

Le sonreí

-¿Me permitiría acompañarla con un café mientras regresa la luz de nuestro piso?-dijo amablemente

Asenti y nos dirigimos hacia una mesa

-Hablame de ti Bella-me dijo una vez que la mesera se fue, ignorando las miradas coquetas y asombradas que ella le dirigía

Empece a platicarle algunos detalles, como gustos y diversiones.

-¿Por qué hablas tan formal alec?-dije una vez que nos dirigíamos hacia nuestras habitaciones, era un chavo muy buena onda, y me sentía cómoda en su presencia.

Vi a Alec notablemente incomodo

La voltee a ver curiosa-No veo razón por la que no podrías contármelo, pero no te presiono, solo es una pregunta-dije cuando vi que no contestaba

-No-paró la caminata y tomo una de mis manos-Te tengo la confianza Bella-me sonroje por la posición en la que estábamos-Yo soy hijo de un duque-dijo sonrojado

-¿y porque estas en este hotel?-dije intrigada- ¿No eres de aquí? O ¿O no tienes _castillo_?

-No, no , no-dijo Alec volviendo a caminar pero aun sosteniendo mi mano.- Lo que pasa es que no me gusta tanto eso, debes en cuando me gusta viajar, o quedarme en los hoteles de Italia.

Abri los ojos asombrada.

Llegamos a mi puerta, y Alec se me quedo viendo sin soltar mi mano.

Carraspee-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Puedo hacer algo?-abri los ojos, sabia lo que quería hacer, y mentiría si decía que no lo deseaba. Alec era un chico guapo, he inteligente, podía decir que me gustaba

Asenti

Sus tibios labios se posaron en mi boca

Cuando nos separamos me sonrio- Señorita Swan, yo se que usted y yo nos veremos muy seguido en su estadía aquí en Italia.

Yo sonreí divertida.

Un amorío extranjero

¡Que más da!

Ni qe terminara en boda.

**Aquí esta el OUTTAKE de como conocio a Alec, el siguiente será de cuando conocio a Edward y un pedacito de cuando Ed dijo que la amaba.**

**1.- Es cuando Edward le llama a Bella en el café y que decía que la extrañaba. Con los pasteles de Limon y chocolate.**

**2.- Cuando a Edward le llama pero el esta en el baño y no alcanzo a contestar.**


	14. Pretend

**OUTTAKE: Pretend**

**Bella P.O.V**

-¿En que piensas?-dije deteniéndome y acariciando el cabello de Edward. como tanto me gusta hacerlo.

-En muchas cosas.-Contesto distraído

Reí- me refiero a mi discurso tontito-dije al ver que no me había puesto atención.

-Estoy loco por ti, pienso en ti en todo momento, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo

Arquee las cejas -¿en serio?

Sonrio- Si

Reí-Eso es tan genérico-Eso era algo muy común que la gente ponía en sus votos, yo no pondría eso.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo riendo- no puedes decir eso-

-Es como si quisieras decir algo pero no lo dijeras de corazón.-dije pensando en que era algo muy cuadrado y le faltaba sentimiento

-okay acá voy-tomó aire y me miro, sonrió como si hubiera tenido una gran idea.

Agarro mis manos y me pego a el- No hay nadie en el mundo que me haga sentir como tu, eres mi mejor amiga-le sonreí con ternura-….

_-¡He fiesta!-Alguien gritó, rodee los ojos aún leyendo, otro que se quería hacer el listo haciendo relajo_

_Estaba completamente sola, y se escuchaban todos sus gritos_

_-¡Eh Nena!-Dijo con la voz tratando de sonar sexy, y aunque borracho, si lo logró, pero sus "encantos" no sirvieron conmigo._

_Lo ignore olímpicamente, de reojo vi que se puso de cuclillas, y yo volvi a rodar los ojos._

_-¡Hey nena te estoy hablando!-Dijo tomándome de la cintura y girándome. Eso me molesto, ¿¡quien se creía! Frunci mi ceño._

_-¿Tengo algo en la cara? ¿Me sueltas?-Dije golpeando sus manos ya que llevaba mucho tiempo viendome_

_-Un libro de arte en el siglo 19 ¿Eh?, sabes en mi habitación tengo un piano, podemos subir si quieres-dijo acercándose , y volviéndome a tomar de la cintura_

_¡Esto era el colmo!_

_Le dí una cachetada, se tomó la mejilla y el masoquista me sonrió -Acercate de nuevo y te verás en el piso llorando-Dije señalándolo con mi dedo -Te conozco ¿Sabes?-me miraba sorprendido y divertido, apuesto a que nadie lo había rechazado antes.-Eres el tipo de chico que se esconde a través del sexo por miedo al amor, vas de chica en chica y nunca prometes nada más que una noche de pasión, me das asco ¿Sabes?_

_Me levante con la dignidad que tenia y me estaba retirando_

_Me empezó a seguir. -Mi nombre es Edward ¿el tuyo?_

_-Isabella Swan-Dije sin voltear_

_-¿Sabes? Eso fue fascinante-dijo alcanzándome_

_-¿Qué?-voltee a verlo sorprendida ¿Qué clase de hombre loco era?_

_-La honestidad ¡Ame eso!-Dijo sonriendo_

_-Supongo que de nada, eso hacen los… amigos-Dije sonriendo-Dime Bella_

_-Bella-sonrío_

_¿Quién lo diría? Un casanova como amigo._

-Solo quiero estar contigo- ¡Oh por Dios! ¿¡Es esto lo que creo?! ¡Esto no es una idea para mi discurso.!

¿¡Me lo estoy imaginando o me está diciendo que me ama!?

Bueeeno, esto no puede terminar mal ¿o si?

**Y aquí esta el ultimo OUTTAKE ahora si me despido **

**Me alegra que les haya gustado **** me he divertido mucho escribiendo esto y sus fantásticos reviews me alegraron muchas veces :D gracias.**

**Por si quieren seguirme en Twitter aqui se los dejo es (arroba) Sidnise**


	15. Nota

**Espero que no les moleste esta nota, pero quiero avisarles que estoy empezando otro fic, se llama "the mysterious eyes"**

**Aquí les va el prologo.**

Me escabullí por el pasadizo para salir por el espejo de su cuarto

Estaba dormida pacíficamente en su cama. Sonreí

Me acerque a ella y me arrodille para cantarle como lo hacia todas las noches.

_En la noche, sueña conmigo, mi ángel de la música_

-Edward-susurro.-Mi ángel

Sonreí, ella era mía, la conocía desde que era una niña, era un ángel de la música, gracias a lo que yo le enseñe.

-Jacob-susurro

Yo fruncí el seño

Me levante bruscamente y cuando iba a regresar a mi escondite me visualice en el reflejo de su espejo.

Apreté los puños, la máscara que cubría mi gran secreto, la misma ropa de aquel día, en que mi familia fue asesinada.

Voltee a verla

_Mi música, mi mayor secreto, te lo enseño solo a ti_

Le cante antes de meterme de nuevo en mi pasadizo.

**Gracias por leerlo :* espero que les haya gustado, y haber si se dan una pasada, ya esta el primer capitulo.**


End file.
